Et si ?
by Smilingg
Summary: Et si Laura Ryan, une nouvelle élève arrivait en 6ème année? Et si elle connaissait déjà Severus Rogue mais atterissait à Gryffondor? Et si elle se liait avec les maraudeurs ? Comment une jeune fille aux pouvoirs mystérieux pourrait influencer ces vies?
1. En route vers Poudlard

Remarque sur la fanfic, j'essaie de faire des chapitre de taille homogène et pas trop trop long. Il peut arriver que malgré ma relecture certaines phrases ne soient pas claire (oubli de mots par exemple).Je sais ce que je veux dire donc je relis de travers.

PS: pour les illustrations c'est ici: http://picasaweb.google.fr/thalie.rodrigues/IllustrationEtsi

* * *

**Chapitre 1: En route pour Poudlard**  
Laura Ryan était assise sur un banc de King's Cross, avec une grosse valise près d'elle et une cage vide. Elle attendait tranquillement que le train arrive. Autour d'elle tout était calme pour le moment. Mais elle savait que ça ne risquait pas de durer, c'était la rentrée et beaucoup de monde devait prendre le même train qu'elle pour rejoindre l'école. Mais quelle école d'ailleurs ? Jusqu'à présent, elle n'y avait pas trop songé, bien sûr elle avait déjà entendu parler de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie reconnue mondialement dans le monde de la magie, mais jusqu'à présent elle vivait en France, et Poudlard se situait en Angleterre. D'après ce que lui en avait appris Severus Rogue, Poudlard était un pensionnat, comme toutes les écoles de magie. Il y avait de très bons professeurs, dont Dumbledore qui était connu mondialement ou Slughorn, mais la compétition entre les maisons était rude, apparemment c'était la guerre ouverte entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi, Severus ne lui avait jamais vraiment expliqué. C'était bizarre d'ailleurs ils parlaient de tout y compris des cours, mais il évitait soigneusement d'expliciter les différends entre les deux maisons. Bientôt elle serait fixée, elle en était certaine. 

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par un bruit sec de train qui freine, il était 10h55, le train arrivait à la gare. Il ressemblait à tous les trains classiques. Laura hésita un peu avant de se lever, elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire, n'aimait pas être la 1ère peu importe le sujet. Le conducteur descendit du train et regarda le quai.  
Vu l'heure, il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il était vide, mais dans moins de 2 minutes ce serait la cohue comme chaque année. Il se dirigea vers un distributeur en bout de quai pour récupérer une boisson et avisa une jeune fille sur un banc, elle semblait hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter. C'était étrange d'ailleurs, en général les élèves qui venaient prendre le train n'étaient jamais seuls. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle

-Je peux vous aider Mademoiselle ?  
-Euh …

Laura se retourna surprise !

-Vous cherchez le Poudlard Express ?  
-Je crois savoir que c'est ce train là, répliqua-t-elle mi-agacée, mi-amusée  
- Effectivement, vous pouvez prendre place, vous savez il ne va pas vous dévorer. D'ailleurs les élèves commencent à arriver, si vous voulez être tranquille vous ne devriez pas tarder.

Laura regarda dans la direction indiquée et vit en effet que quelques élèves étaient déjà sur le quai et que de nouveaux arrivaient semblant surgir de nulle part. Elle sourit en songeant à la fameuse barrière invisible qui les séparait du quai moldu. Elle remercia le conducteur et se dirigea vers un compartiment, c'était le dernier du train. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait la paix. Prenant ses bagages, elle monta et les rangea. Elle ne garda qu'un livre pour lui tenir compagnie et baladeur magique sur les oreilles.

Comme l'avait prédit de conducteur, sur le quai c'était la cohue, les gens se bousculaient pour rejoindre le train. Certains traversaient seulement la barrière et couraient pour ne pas manquer le train. Il ne leur restait qu'une minute. Elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil par la fenêtre pour essayer d'apercevoir Severus mais c'était peine perdue. Il y avait trop de monde. Elle remarqua un groupe de 4 élèves qui eux ne semblaient pas pressés de monter. Ils discutaient tranquillement sur le quai avec leurs bagages à côté d'eux. Ce n'est que lorsque le train siffla pour annoncer son départ qu'ils daignèrent prendre leurs affaires et monter à bord. Sur le quai, les familles saluaient une dernière fois leurs enfants, quant à Laura, elle reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait arrêtée un peu plus tôt.

Perdue entre sa lecture et la musique, Laura n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Aussi fut-elle surprise d'entendre quelqu'un lui parler.

-Bonjour ?  
-Bonjour, répondit-elle

Laura releva la tête et dégagea ses écouteurs en entendant parler et remarqua qu'il y avait 3 jeunes hommes à l'entrée du compartiment.

- On peut s'installer ici ? Il n'y a plus trop de place dans les autres compartiments, ajouta le jeune homme qui avait ouvert la porte  
-Pas de problème, répondit-elle.

Laura examina les 3 jeunes hommes s'installer. Le premier avait les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, à côté de lui se trouvait un jeune homme un peu plus grand avec des cheveux bruns qui tombent désinvoltement devant ses yeux et derrière le plus petit des trois, légèrement grassouillet avec des cheveux très fins.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis d'installer leurs affaires ils s'assirent et lui jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Laura croisa leurs regards et ramena rapidement ses yeux sur le livre, ce qui amusa Sirius Black. Il rompit le silence qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes.

-C'est la 1ère fois que je te vois, tu dois être nouvelle ! Mais tu ne ressembles pas à une 1ère année, tu sembles …

Laura releva directement la tête et lui lança un regard noir. Il n'était jamais prudent de parler de son âge à une fille. Aussi avant qu'il ne dise des mots fâcheux elle l'interrompit

-Effectivement, je suis nouvelle et j'entre en 6ème année.  
- Ah, comme nous ! Mais j'y pense, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Je suis Sirius Black, à ma gauche voici James Potter et à droite Peter Pettigrow  
- Je suis Laura, Laura Ryan, dit-elle avec un sourire, puis elle fronça les sourcils. Vous n'êtes pas sensés toujours être à 4 ?

Les garçons la dévisagèrent surpris. Comment une nouvelle pouvait bien savoir qu'ils étaient très souvent un quatuor ?

-Si, effectivement, mais Remus est préfet. Il ne nous rejoindra que plus tard, répondit Sirius.  
-Ah d'accord.  
-Mais comment sais-tu ?, ajouta James suspicieux, dont c'étaient les premiers mots.

Laura hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre, mais après tout, il n'y avait pas de risque à répondre à cette question. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus trop susciter la curiosité.

-Eh bien, j'ai un ami qui étudie à Poudlard et il m'a un peu parlé de l'école.

Ne voulant pas faire s'éterniser la discussion, elle replaça ses écouteurs et replongea dans son livre. Les garçons comprirent que pour le moment la discussion était close aussi discutèrent-ils calmement de leurs vacances respectives.


	2. Amis  Ennemis ?

Résumé: Laura commence à faire connaissance avec les maraudeurs. L'arrivée de Severus et quelques Serpentards va animer un peu les choses.

Bonne lecture ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Amis - Ennemis ?**  
Depuis environ 1h, Laura était dans le train avec les fameux maraudeurs. Malgré la musique, elle entendait les propos des maraudeurs, ils n'arrêtaient pas de piailler, si bien qu'il lui arrivait souvent de relire la même phrase. Heureusement depuis quelques minutes ils avaient cessé et Peter avait fini par s'assoupir. Elle put avancer plus facilement sa lecture. Mais c'était sans compter sur Sirius et James. En effet, ils commencèrent une bataille explosive et riaient aux éclats. Laura se résigna et ferma son livre. Vu qu'elle ne pouvait lire, autant essayer d'en apprendre plus, elle rangea ses écouteurs et les regarda jouer. S'en apercevant, ils lui proposèrent de participer et lui expliquèrent rapidement leurs propres règles qui différaient de celles qu'elle connaissait. Ils furent interrompus par un Remus surpris.

-Salut, je commençais à désespérer de vous trouver.

Peter se réveilla en entendant la voix de Remus et tous tournèrent la tête vers la porte.

-Salut Lunard, alors cette réunion, pas trop chiante ?, demanda James  
-Comme l'an dernier, ni plus ni moins, répondit-il avant de tourner la tête vers la jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas

En voyant Remus la dévisager, Laura rougit instantanément. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention. Pour répondre à la question muette, Sirius se chargea de finir les présentations.

-Lunard, voici Laura Ryan, elle entre en 6ème année comme nous. Laura, voici Remus Lupin le 4ème maraudeur.  
-Enchanté, alors comme ça tu es nouvelle ? Tu étais où avant ?  
-J'étudiais en France, à Beauxbâtons  
-En France ?, Remus fronça un peu les sourcils. Les cours sont en anglais là-bas ?  
- Non, sûrement pas ! L'anglais est loin d'être une langue appréciée là-bas même si elle est courante, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres  
-Alors comment parles-tu si bien notre langue ? demanda Remus curieux.  
- Eh bien, j'ai appris l'anglais assez jeune. En plus je suis là depuis 2 mois maintenant. Ça m'a permis de me familiariser avec la langue. Au début c'était déstabilisant, ça allait trop vite mais maintenant ça va.  
-Tu n'as jamais de soucis de compréhension ?  
-Bah … jusqu'à présent non, mais au pire j'ai un traducteur. Donc ça va !

Remus sourit et s'installa dans une des places qui restait libre avant de poursuivre un peu la discussion.

-Et c'est comment les études en France ?  
A cette question tous les regards se portèrent sur elle, curieux d'entendre la réponse.  
- A peu près comme chez vous, Laura s'arrêta légèrement pour mettre en place les éléments de sa réponse. Une des principales différences se trouvent au niveau des examens si mes souvenirs sont exactes… Nous n'avons pas d'examen en fin de 5ème année mais en fin de 6ème, sinon pour les cours, à l'appellation près ils sont pareils. Enfin peut-être pas pour l'histoire même s'il doit y avoir beaucoup de partie commune.  
- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que c'est pareil pour les cours ? demanda Peter avec un art étrange de toujours poser les mauvaises questions.  
-Eh bien, on discutait souvent avec mon ami de nos écoles respectives.  
-Ah et comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
-Il s'appelle …

Au moment où elle allait répondre la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus Rogue

-Ah Laura je te cherchais ! Je commençais à croire que …

Il s'interrompit en découvrant avec qui elle était et ne put cacher sa stupeur. Celle-ci avait souri en reconnaissant sa voix, mais ne s'aperçut pas que le visage des maraudeurs avait perdu leur sourire.

-Salut Sev' !  
-Je vois que tu t'es fait de nouveaux … amis, dit-il dédaigneusement.

Laura s'était levée pour récupérer quelque chose dans son sac, mais s'interrompit en entendant le ton qu'il avait utilisé pour finir sa phrase. Elle tenait à la main une sorte de disque.

-Pardon ?  
-Je vais te laisser !

Laura n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui se passait, mais cela ne lui laissait présager rien de bon ! Pourquoi se fâchait-il parce qu'elle était avec les maraudeurs ? Elle se rappela du disque qu'elle avait à la main et qu'elle voulait lui donner.

-Sev', attends !  
-Quoi ?, dit-il d'un ton froid  
-J'ai …

Elle entendit dans le couloir de nouvelles voix dont une qui disait « alors tu l'as trouvé, on peut y aller ? » puis deux têtes passèrent dans l'embrasure de la porte pour voir à quoi ressemblait l'amie de Rogue.

-Plutôt jolie !, lança Wilkes, j'espère que ce n'est pas une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Rogue pâlit un peu sous l'insulte, il connaissait suffisamment Laura pour savoir que si elle comprenait cela risquait d'être explosif. Les maraudeurs qui jusqu'à présent étaient restés passifs, se relevèrent d'un coup. Laura, elle, regardait sans trop comprendre

-Une quoi ?  
-Laisse tomber Laura ce n'est pas important. Tu voulais quoi ?  
- Comment ça ce n'est pas important, s'écria James, il l'insulte et tu dis que ce n'est pas important ! Et tu oses lui faire la leçon parce qu'elle parle avec nous.  
-Ce n'est pas important dans la mesure où ce n'en est pas une ! Et mêle-toi de tes affaires Potter , répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Laura écoutait en essayant de comprendre la situation. Apparemment « Sang-de-Bourbe » était une insulte en Angleterre mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire ? Pourquoi tout à coup la situation dégénérait ? Elle regarda Severus et vit qu'il cherchait à s'esquiver pour éviter d'envenimer les choses. Elle lui lança un regard remplit d'incompréhension, puis se décida à répondre, d'une voix où perçait la colère.

- La compil' que tu m'avais demandée… Enfin si ca t'intéresse toujours ! Mais j'aimerais quand même que tu me dises ce que veut dire « Sang-de-Bourbe » ?  
-Mais elle sort d'où pour 'pas savoir ça ? ricana Rusty  
- C'est, commença James hésitant, quelqu'un dont les parents sont moldus et dont on considère que … il prit une inspiration pour poursuivre, dont on considère que la filiation est impure.

Laura le regarda incrédule, effectivement elle n'en était pas une, mais comment Severus pouvait-il trainer des gens d'une telle philosophie ?

-Laura …, reprit Severus.  
-Dehors , elle lui jeta le disque à la figure et claqua la porte.

En voyant sa réaction, Severus se dépêcha de s'éloigner de la porte suivit par ses deux « amis ». Dans le compartiment, Laura se rassit tremblante de colère. Les maraudeurs la regardaient sans trop savoir quoi faire. Apparemment ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler, d'ailleurs elle ne leur laissa pas le choix, elle remit ses écouteurs, pour oublier la scène qui venait de se dérouler et regardait, les yeux perdus dans le vague, le paysage défiler.


	3. Arrivée à Poudlard

Résumé : répartition de Laura et blague des maraudeurs

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Arrivée à Poudlard**  
Le reste du voyage fut plutôt calme, Laura ne dit plus un mot et les maraudeurs ne cherchèrent pas à la faire parler. On pouvait encore voir qu'elle était furieuse, même si elle s'était calmée. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas le chariot des friandises passé passer, de toute façon c'était sans importance. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Sirius qui depuis deux minutes l'appelait. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il lui tapota l'épaule. 

-Nous allons arriver, tu devrais passer ta robe de sorcier.  
-Ah ! Ok

Machinalement elle se hissa sur le banc pour atteindre les filets et récupérer son sac où se trouvait sa tenue et se changea. Lorsque le train ralentit, tout le monde récupéra son sac et descendit. Elle ne savait pas trop dans quelle direction se diriger, mais Sirius lui indiqua un géant qui appelait les 1ères années.

- C'est la 1ère fois que tu viens ici, donc tu dois suivre Hagrid, ne t'inquiète pas tout te sera expliqué. On se revoit dans la grande salle.

Laura lui fit un sourire pour le remercier et rejoignit le géant qu'il lui avait indiqué. Il était un peu hirsute, mais son sourire était sympathique. Elle traversa sans trop faire attention un lac pour accoster dans une crique. Après un petit bout de chemin à pied, ils arrivèrent devant un immense château. Rien à voir avec son ancienne école qui semblait austère. Hagrid les mena vers les portes du château où attendait une femme, il s'agissait du professeur McGonagall. Elle n'eut aucune peine à la reconnaitre grâce à la description que lui avait faite quelque temps auparavant Severus. Elle sentit son cœur se pincer en pensant à lui, mais se concentra sur le discours qu'elle avait commencé.

-… d'ici quelques minutes, vous allez entrer dans la grande salle et vous serez répartis dans 4 maisons différentes….

Laura avait du mal à se concentrer sur le discours, en plus, lors de son inscription, on lui avait déjà expliqué les grandes lignes. Elle ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsque le professeur demanda si Mlle Ryan était présente.

-… Mlle Ryan ?  
-Oui professeur, répliqua-t-elle en s'avançant vers celle-ci  
- Comme vous allez entrer directement en 6ème année, vous serez répartie en dernière. Je suppose que le professeur Dumbledore vous a déjà expliqué.  
-Oui professeur.  
-Très bien, donc la répartition va commencer.

Elle ouvrit la porte et appela un à un les élèves. Petit à petit les élèves rejoignirent la table de leur maison. Il n'était pas dur de la trouver : à chaque fois, ceux de la maison choisie applaudissaient à tout rompre. Lorsque le dernier élève de 1ère année fut réparti, Laura commença à s'inquiéter un peu. Avant de l'appeler le professeur McGonagall, expliqua qu'une nouvelle élève originaire de France allait rejoindre la 6ème année. Sous les regards curieux de tous les élèves, Laura se dirigea vers le tabouret, plaça le choixpeau magique sur sa tête et attendit que celui-ci prenne sa décision. Elle entendait une petite voix murmurer :

-Voilà un pouvoir bien étrange, beaucoup d'intelligence, du courage et du caractère, hum … ce sera GRYFFONDOR !

Pendant les quelques secondes qu'avait duré le choix, Laura avait retenu sa respiration, elle n'avait pas de préférences, elle espérait seulement ne pas retomber sur les deux crétins du train. Elle se releva et après avoir déposé le choixpeau sur le tabouret, se dirigea vers la table des gryffondors. Les maraudeurs lui firent de grands signes pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards où se trouvait Severus et vit une grimace se former sur son visage alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les maraudeurs. Ils étaient en bout de table et, en entendant leur maison, lui avaient fait une petite place. Elle se retrouva entre Sirius et une jeune fille rousse que James semblait dévorer du regard.

-Ca va mieux ? l'interrogea Sirius.  
-Oui, ça va !

Elle regardait Severus qui maintenant avait une mine rageuse. Il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle rejoigne les maraudeurs, c'étaient pourtant les seuls qu'elle connaissait pour le moment. D'ailleurs elle se demanda pourquoi il les détestait tellement. Laura avait bien envie de leur poser la question, mais n'osa pas. Elle dîna silencieusement, répondait laconiquement lorsqu'on l'interrogeait sur son passé. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : finir de manger et aller se coucher. Lorsque le repas fut finit, le directeur fit quelques rapides annonces et chacun commença à se lever. Elle vit Severus faire un pas hésitant dans leur direction mais répugnait à vraiment s'approcher de leur table. Elle comprit qu'il voulait lui parler, aussi se leva-t-elle pour le rejoindre. Tous les gryffondors étaient encore assis à leur table, laissant les Serpentards sortir les premiers. Alors qu'elle se levait, Sirius essaya en vain de la retenir.

-Mince, ce serait con que ça tombe sur elle aussi, murmura Sirius aux autres.  
-Il est trop tard, si elle passe avec lui, elle n'y échappera pas, compléta James

Ils regardèrent avec appréhension Laura rejoindre Severus. Lorsqu'ils passèrent sous la porte en discutant, rien ne se produisit, mais dès que d'autres Serpentard passèrent, une pluie de crème chantilly leur tomba dessus, faisant rire toutes les maisons. Surpris Severus et Laura se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Tu me demandes pourquoi je ne les aime pas, regarde ! Ce sont eux qui ont fait ça !

Elle comprit en voyant la scène, ce qu'elle avait senti en passant.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est eux ?  
-Il n'y a qu'eux pour faire une blague aussi débile.

Laura ne réagit pas, mais entendit le professeur McGonagall la convoquer, aussi revint-elle sur ses pas laissant Severus pester contre les maraudeurs. Lorsqu'elle passa sous la porte, la chantilly s'arrêta quelques secondes de tomber sous le regard médusé de tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène. Le professeur McGonagall l'informa que le directeur voulait lui parler. D'ailleurs il la regardait avec une lueur amusée dans le regard aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers lui.


	4. Chez Dumbledore

Résumé: Petite discussion amicale entre le directeur et Laura ou plutot petite évaluation de niveau ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Chez Dumbledore**  
Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre le professeur Dumbledore, commença à parler.

-Bonjour Mlle Ryan, je vois avec plaisir que votre réputation est à la mesure de votre talent.

Laura rougit sous le compliment.

-Ce n'était pas grand-chose.  
- Ah oui, pourtant personne en dehors de vous n'a réussi à esquiver le sort. Je suis persuadé que si M. Rogue était passé seul il aurait été une autre victime.  
-Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû nous protéger alors. Tout le monde va se poser des questions, répliqua-t-elle agacée.

Elle voulait être discrète et voilà qu'elle réussissait quelque chose que personne jusqu'alors n'avait réussi. Décidément cette journée n'était pas la sienne.

-Allons, allons ne soyez pas déçue, ce n'est pas bien grave. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau.  
-Bien sûr professeur !

Elle suivit le professeur dans un dédale de couloirs, en se demandant si elle réussirait à retrouver son chemin. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le professeur Dumbledore lui dit : « Ne vous inquiétez pas vous trouverez vite vos repères ». Ils arrivèrent devant un escalier puis une gargouille. Le professeur donna le mot de passe et ouvrit la porte.

-Je vous en prie, après vous.

Il laissa la jeune fille entrer avant de la suivre et de s'installer à son bureau.

- Vous le savez peut-être déjà, mais pour suivre des matières en 6ème année, il faut avoir validé ses BUSE, or en France si mes souvenirs sont exacts vous n'avez pas de tels examens. Bien sûr je connais vos résultats et votre performance de ce soir laisse deviner vos capacités. Donc je voudrais savoir quelles matières vous souhaiteriez suivre et selon vos préférences nous aviserons des possibilités. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Tout à fait professeur.  
-Mais avant, j'aimerais vous poser une petite question…

Laura regarda le directeur se demandant ce qu'il voulait bien savoir.

-Comment vous êtes vous protégée tout à l'heure et comment avez-vous su ?  
- Eh bien … en ce qui concerne la protection j'ai mis en place un petit vent qui circulait autour de nous empêchant ainsi la chantilly de nous tomber dessus. Pour l'autre question, j'ai senti qu'il y avait une plus grande dose de magie dans l'air et Severus m'avait averti qu'il pouvait y avoir des blagues de ce type durant l'année.  
Le directeur la regarda dans les yeux, il ne remettait pas en cause ses propos, mais il fut persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit pour la découverte du sort.  
-Bon revenons à notre premier sujet. Quels cours souhaitez-vous suivre cette année ?  
-Défenses contre les forces du mal, Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Botanique, Runes, euh … Potions et puis …  
Severus lui avait parlé des désastreux cours de divinations et cela ne la tentait pas beaucoup, ses propres souvenirs n'étaient pas des plus agréables. L'arithmancie la tentait bien, mais elle ne voulait pas être trop chargée non plus.  
-Et puis ?  
-J'aime beaucoup l'arithmancie, mais cela ne risque-t-il pas de faire beaucoup ?  
- Effectivement, cela peut faire beaucoup d'autant que les professeurs demandent beaucoup de travail. Il s'interrompit quelques secondes pour regarder son dossier. Cependant vos notes dans les matières équivalentes étaient excellentes donc je pense que vous devriez pouvoir suivre.  
-D'excellentes notes ?

Laura le regarda perplexe, elle avait toujours tout fait pour avoir des notes correctes mais non excellentes, alors pourquoi ce terme ?

- Oui d'excellentes notes, affirma-t-il amusé, ou plutôt d'excellents commentaires expliquant que vos notes ne correspondent pas à votre niveau.  
-Ah ? répondit Laura en le regarda légèrement surprise avant de sourire. C'est possible en effet !  
-Il me semble que vous maitrisez les sorts informulés et sans baguette, non ?

Elle aurait bien aimé nier mais elle se doutait que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette à la main lorsqu'elle avait stoppé le sort de chantilly et elle n'avait pas prononcé oralement de formule.

-Effectivement.  
-C'est au programme de 5ème année à Beauxbâtons ?  
- Non, pas vraiment. Quelques professeurs en ont parlé plus pour nous informer du programme de 6ème année, mais nous ne les avons jamais étudiés en classe.  
-Je vois !

Il la regarda silencieusement quelques instants comme pour l'évaluer. Elle n'était pas des plus à l'aise. Aussi fut-elle ravie lorsqu'il l'invita à rejoindre sa salle commune.


	5. La salle commune de gryffondor

DssJ: Ca prend en compte toutes les conclusions que j'ai pu tirer à partir des 6 premiers tomes de JKR. A priori sauf si je change d'avis d'ici la fin, mais j'en doute, non ce n'est absolument pas un univers alternatif. J'essaie de rester le plus proche possible des personnages de la série. Je me suis quand même permise de faire d'éventuelle déformation comme Severus qui aurait une amie en France, comme l'arrivée d'une jeune française à Poudlard.

loudee: Pour la longueur je me base sur le 1er chapitre. Sur ce chapitre, ca me paraissait important de couper comme ça, depuis je m'arrange pour que mes autres chapitres aient la même longueur, conséquences, je repousse des évènements sur le chapitre suivant et je détaille un peu plus l'action sur le chapitre en cours. J'essaie de centrer les chapitres sur des points importants. Ravie que malgré tout tu ne restes pas rop frustrée par des chapitres peut être un peu court .

De facon général merci pour les reviews :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La salle commune de gryffondor**  
Laura descendit rapidement les escaliers qui menaient au bureau du directeur. Il avait été très agréable, le regard rempli d'intelligence, à croire qu'il savait déjà tout.  
D'ailleurs qu'y avait-il à savoir ? C'était une bonne question, à laquelle elle préféra ne pas chercher de réponse, sa fin d'année à Beauxbâtons avait été éprouvante. Elle avait souvent perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, entraînant de petites catastrophes, mais quelle idée aussi de l'agacer alors qu'elle était déjà énervée.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avançait au hasard. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait la tour de gryffondor, ni même d'où elle était. Elle s'arrêta devant un tableau qui représentait une sorcière à l'allure étrange. Son visage lui était familier sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

-Bonjour Laura, alors Poudlard te plait, demanda la femme du portrait.  
- Bonjour, tu … mais oui tu as un portrait à Beauxbâtons, s'exclama Laura ravie de savoir pourquoi le visage lui était familier.  
-En effet ! Tu veux un peu d'aide ?  
-Volontiers, je cherche la salle commune de gryffondor, mais j'ignore où elle se trouve.  
-Suis-moi je vais t'y mener. C'est mon amie, la grosse dame qui garde l'entrée.

Tableau après tableau, Laura arriva doucement à la salle commune. Elle put apercevoir la grosse dame qui parlait avec sa guide qui n'était autre que Violette. Maintenant elle aurait voulu entrer, mais la grosse dame refusait sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas demandé au professeur Dumbledore ? Quelle idiote. Elle eut beau arguer, la grosse dame ne voulut rien savoir même lorsque Violette insista. Laura s'assit donc par terre en espérant que quelqu'un vienne à son secours.  
Elle commençait à s'endormir lorsque quelqu'un la secoua légèrement. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et reconnut la jeune fille rousse assise à côté d'elle durant le banquet.

-Salut !  
-Salut, pourquoi n'entres-tu pas dans la salle commune ?  
-Eh bien, je n'ai pas le mot de passe et la grosse dame ne veut rien savoir !  
-Ah ! Il s'agit de « courage ».  
A peine Lily prononça-t-elle le mot de passe, que le portrait bascula pour ouvrir l'entrée.  
-Merci …  
-Lily, Lily Evans, mais de rien.  
-Enchantée Lily. Je suppose que tu connais déjà mon nom.  
- Le contraire serait difficile, ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous accueillons une 6ème année. En tout cas si tu as des problèmes, n'hésite pas à me demander, je t'aiderai avec plaisir.  
-Merci beaucoup !  
-Allez entrons, je vais te faire découvrir un peu notre salle commune.

Laura suivit Lily et découvrit une salle ronde, avec différentes tables, des fauteuils, quelques poufs. En somme de quoi concilier moments de détente et travail sérieux. Lily lui indiqua les escaliers menant aux dortoirs et lui apprit qu'elles partageraient le même dortoir. En effet, elles avaient un lit vide, donc elle allait pouvoir l'occuper.  
Lily se dirigeait vers un petit groupe d'amis, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle remarqua que Laura ne l'avait pas suivie.

-Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ? Je pourrais te présenter quelques personnes.  
-Euh …, si, si je rêvassais c'est tout, répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant.  
- Donc voici, Johanna Smith, Nicole Meyers et Veronica Sloper. Les filles voici Laura Ryan, la petite nouvelle.

Laura leur fit un petit salut et s'assit à côté d'elles. Elle dut répondre à l'éternel enchainement de question sur ses origines, Beauxbâtons, etc. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre sur les cours qu'elle suivrait lorsque les maraudeurs pénétrèrent dans la salle commune. Laura ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le visage de Lily se renfrogna alors que les autres élèves fêtaient les quatre garçons. Les maraudeurs l'aperçurent et se dirigèrent vers elle, pour son plus grand malheur. Elle venait de comprendre que maraudeur était égal à tout sauf discrétion. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'ils s'installent dans son compartiment et pourquoi s'était elle protégée du sort ?

-Ah Laura, impressionnant ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ! Vraiment chapeau !  
-Ce n'était pas grand-chose, répondit-elle en se maudissant intérieurement.  
- Tu es pourtant la 1ère à parvenir à contrer une blague, ajouta James. D'ailleurs on aurait regretté que tu en fasses les frais !  
-Ah oui, alors pourquoi l'avoir fait, répliqua Lily agacée. Oh et puis je m'en fiche, bonne nuit !

Laura cherchait désespérément un moyen de partir, elle ne voulait pas laisser les garçons en plan mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas subir un interrogatoire sur ses compétences. Elle fut ravie lorsque Lily qui n'appréciait pas beaucoup les maraudeurs, annonça qu'elle allait se coucher.

-Possible, en attendant je vais également me coucher ! A demain !

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Lily et son dortoir. Lily lui désigna le lit vide ainsi que l'armoire dont elle pouvait disposer et Laura commença à ranger ses affaires silencieusement, avant d'aller se coucher. Elle n'était pas très pressée d'être au lendemain.


	6. 1er petit déjeuner

**Chapitre 6 : 1er petit déjeuner**

****  
Il était 6h lorsque Laura se réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et ne reconnut pas tout de suite la pièce où elle était. « Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis à Poudlard », songea-t-elle. Les cours ne commençaient pas avant 8h et le petit-déjeuner avant 7h. Elle se retourna pour essayer de se rendormir sans grand succès. Aussi se leva-t-elle et commença à se préparer silencieusement. Elle récupéra un livre et ses écouteurs avant de rejoindre la salle commune.  
Elle s'attendait à la trouver vide vu l'heure matinale, mais non, elle put apercevoir les maraudeurs réunis dans un coin en train de comploter. L'air de rien, elle finit de descendre les marches et s'installa dans un fauteuil près du feu. Elle ouvrit son livre sans pour autant commencer à le lire, ses pensées étaient tournées vers la veille, le peu de mots qu'elle avait échangé avec Severus. Ils étaient sensés être amis, pourtant ils n'avaient cessé de ne pas se comprendre. Severus avait été particulièrement froid, c'était étrange. Maintenant qu'elle était à Gryffondor, elle serait au cœur des événements qui opposent sa maison avec celle de Serpentard. Elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir atterri à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas que les maraudeurs la fixaient depuis qu'elle était assise. Ils parlaient entre eux, d'une faible voix.

- C'est étrange quand même, que le sort n'ait pas agi sur elle. Vous vous souvenez quand elle est revenue en arrière, il s'est complètement stoppé sur son passage.  
-Oui Queudver, c'est étrange, ajouta Remus d'une voix songeuse.  
-De toute façon la blague a quand même marché c'est l'essentiel, dit James  
-En tout cas, elle a l'air de bien connaître Servilus, vous pensez qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux ?  
-Notre Patmol serait-il jaloux ?  
-Tu n'as pas fini de dire des sornettes Cornedrue ?  
- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim, moi ! On lui propose de nous accompagner ? Après tout, elle ne doit pas encore bien connaitre le château.  
-Bonne idée Lunard, c'est parti !

Sans attendre, Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la jolie brune, qui continuait de rêvasser. Elle ne l'entendit pas approcher et Sirius dut passer plusieurs fois la main devant ses yeux avant qu'elle ne daigne réagir. Elle se redressa brusquement, très surprise.

-Quoi ? répliqua-t-elle un peu sèchement.  
-On va déjeuner, tu veux te joindre à nous, répondit-il sans se démonter.  
-Hum, elle hésita quelques secondes, mais son ventre commençait à crier famine. Ok, j'arrive.

Laura glissa ses écouteurs et le livre dans ses poches. C'était une bénédiction, ces poches de robe de sorciers, on pouvait tout y mettre. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient les trois autres devant le portrait, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de commencer un nouveau petit interrogatoire.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui te met de si charmante humeur, ce matin ?

Elle le regarda perplexe, son humeur charmante ? Alors même qu'elle lui avait presque aboyé dessus. En apercevant un petit sourire en coin, elle comprit que c'était de l'ironie, mais tout de même, elle n'aurait sûrement pas associée ces deux mots.

-Je suis souvent grognon le matin, surtout quand je dors mal je présume.  
-Les dortoirs de Poudlard ne sont pas assez plaisants ?  
-Je crois surtout qu'ils sont dépaysant à mes yeux.

Tout en discutant, ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle. On pouvait voir quelques élèves déjà installés qui commençaient à déjeuner, les professeurs étaient déjà là. Laura jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les élèves présents et aperçut Severus à la table des Serpentards, il l'avait vu lui aussi et avait repris sa mine des mauvais jours. Elle poussa un petit soupir avant de se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors. A son passage, Wilkes dit d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'elle entende :

-Alors la petite poupée est déjà dans les filets des maraudeurs. ?

Les bonnes résolutions de la petite poupée en question ne résistèrent pas longtemps et sans que personne ne sache pourquoi l'assiette de Wilkes se renversa sur son visage. Les maraudeurs qui s'étaient retournés pour répliquer éclatèrent de rire devant la scène. Il faut avouer que Wilkes couvert de confiture et de lait avec une mine rageuse, cela était assurément drôle. Laura, elle, continua son chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé et s'assit à sa table, dos aux Serpentards. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à croiser le regard de Severus. Furieux Wilkes sorti en lui criant : « Tu me le paieras, je te le jure ».  
Les maraudeurs la rejoignirent le sourire aux lèvres, mais Remus avait quand même un petit air soucieux.

-Tu devrais te méfier, il n'a sûrement pas menacé en l'air.  
-Il ne me fait pas peur, ajouta-t-elle fermement.

Ils auraient bien poursuivi la discussion, mais le professeur McGonagall, arriva avec les emplois du temps. Pour les 6èmes année, c'était au cas par cas, aussi profita-t-elle qu'ils soient peu nombreux pour commencer. Elle débuta par James et Sirius

- Black et Potter, vous avez tout les deux réussi sans problèmes vos examens, voici vos emplois du temps respectifs. Je ne suis pas surprise de voir que vous suivez exactement les mêmes cours. Elle se tourna vers Remus. Pas de problème pour vous non plus, vous êtes studieux, vos résultats sont bons, tenez voici votre emploi du temps. Pour vous Pettigrow, j'ai été agréablement surprise, vous avez eu de bons résultats, mais je ne peux pas vous autoriser à suivre les potions, je suis désolée.  
-Je m'en doutais professeur, ça ne fait rien, répondit celui-ci avec une pointe de déception.  
- Tenez votre emploi du temps, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Laura Ryan. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait part de vos choix, il pense que vous devriez suivre sans trop de difficulté donc vous avez toutes les matières demandées. Si vous avez la moindre difficulté, n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide à un professeur ou un de vos camarades. Voici le vôtre.

Le professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers d'autres élèves qui venaient d'arriver, pendant que les maraudeurs et Laura examinaient leurs emplois du temps respectifs. Laura n'avait pas fini d'examiner son emploi du temps lorsqu'un bruit d'ailes se fit entendre. Elle releva la tête et vit une nuée d'hiboux entrer par les fenêtres, elle reconnut le sien qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle le laissa becqueter un peu de jus de citrouille et récupéra le parchemin. C'était une lettre de Wanda Broomstick, une de ses amies moldues françaises.

_Ma chère Laura,  
Je suis vraiment navrée de ne pas avoir pu passer une partie des vacances avec toi ou Severus. Le déménagement a pris plus de temps que prévu. J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées et que ta nouvelle école te plait.  
Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Severus ? Vous êtes dans la même maison ?  
J'attends de tes nouvelles.  
Bisous, Wanda_

Laura resta un peu songeuse à la lettre, comment cela se passait avec Severus ? Mal, c'était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment disputés. Quelques part c'était peut-être pire ce silence. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Wanda pour le moment. Elle fut extirpée de ses pensées par Remus qui avait jeté un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps.

-Wow, t'en a pris des cours ! tu réussiras à tout suivre ?  
-Je pense, de toute façon si j'en rate un ce n'est pas bien grave.

Elle se garda d'ajouter que de toute façon elle se moquait de rater ses études, cela n'avait pas grande importance.

-Vous faites métamorphose ?  
-Oui, répondirent-ils ensembles, pourquoi ?  
-Juste pour savoir si j'aurai au moins un guide, lança-t-elle en riant.  
-Tu ne peux pas avoir de meilleur guide que nous, lui certifia Sirius  
-Alors si mes guides veulent bien me montrer le chemin vers mes prochaines classes…

Tous se levèrent pour lui faire une rapide visite avant le premier cours.


	7. Comment être discrète?

J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre. si les premiers m'ont demandé 2jours, celui là en a demande 15. J'espère que dans l'ensemble il vous satisfera. Merci pour les reviews

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Comment être discrète**  
Ils avançaient dans les couloirs tranquillement, Laura essayait de prendre le plus de repères possible pour pouvoir à l'avenir se diriger seule. Elle essayait de se faire assez discrète mais avec les maraudeurs l'entourant c'était peine perdue. Elle croisa plus d'une fille qui lui lançait un regard noir. Elle trouvait ça horripilant, mais ça amusait les garçons, en particulier James et Sirius qui lui prirent chacun un bras en riant comme des petits fous. Pour ne rien gâcher, Sirius reparla du petit-déjeuner

-J'aurai dû avoir mon appareil photo ce matin. Devant les regards de ses amis il s'expliqua. Pour immortaliser Wilkes voyons.  
-Je me demande bien pourquoi son assiette a fait ça, rajouta Laura d'un ton innocent.  
-Effectivement, on se demande. Sans doute quelqu'un qui n'a pas apprécié ses propos, non ?  
-Parce qu'il avait dit quelque chose ? demanda Laura. Zut je devais dormir j'ai rien entendu !  
-Tu n'as tellement rien entendu que juste après il s'est pris son petit-déjeuner au lieu de le manger, rit Sirius.  
-Hum !  
-Au fait vous avez vu la tête de Servilus ? poursuivit-il.  
-Servilus ?  
-Rogue, ajouta James d'un air dédaigneux.  
Sous le coup de la surprise Laura s'arrêta et lâcha les bras des deux garçons.  
-Vous êtes nuls !

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna furieuse et prit le chemin de la salle commune où elle avait laissé ses affaires le matin. Les garçons se regardèrent, cherchant à comprendre, puis se rappelèrent qu'elle semblait connaitre Severus et même être amie avec lui. Chose curieuse à leurs yeux.

-On n'a pas été malin sur ce coup, dit Sirius  
-Non Patmol, TU n'as pas été malin. C'est toi qui l'a appelé Servilus hein !  
-Parce que toi, tu ne le nommes jamais ainsi peut-être, Cornedrue ?  
-Oh, ca suffit vous deux ! Vous n'allez pas non plus vous disputer.  
-Désolé Lunard, dirent-ils ensemble penauds.  
-Ce n'est pas tout, mais on a cours dans cinq minutes, donc faudrait s'activer.

Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas, pour se diriger vers la salle de métamorphose. Il y avait déjà quelques élèves qui attendaient devant la porte, dont Lily mais pas de Laura. En s'approchant James ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour garder un air décoiffé. Lily qui les avait vus approcher ne put retenir un soupir d'agacement devant cette attitude. Laura arriva et rejoignit Lily accompagnée ses amies en ignorant royalement les maraudeurs.

-Bonjour Laura, je ne t'ai pas vue ce matin.  
-Salut, c'est parce que je me suis levée tôt…

Le professeur McGonagall arriva, ce qui fit cesser toutes les discussions. Les élèves entrèrent les uns après les autres. Laura choisit sa place à peu près au milieu de la salle, Lily lui avait confié que généralement les maraudeurs se mettaient tout au fond. De plus au milieu, c'était une bonne place pour être tranquille et se faire oublier. Tous les élèves entrèrent et Laura ne s'aperçut pas que les maraudeurs avaient changé leurs habitudes puisqu'ils s'étaient installés juste derrière elle. Le professeur McGonagall leur expliqua que cette année, le rythme serait assez soutenu par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient pu connaitre avant et qu'ils ne devaient pas hésiter à travailler dés à présent. Elle enchaina sur les sortilèges informulés. Pendant que le professeur expliquait les formalités sur les sorts informulés, les maraudeurs n'arrêtaient pas de discuter.

- Si ces messieurs voulaient bien arrêter de discuter, je pourrais peut-être poursuivre mon cours !, lança le professeur mécontente.

Ils se turent quelques minutes avant de reprendre plus doucement mais la voix de Sirius(1) s'entendait malgré tout pour les personnes les plus proches.  
Après ses explications, le professeur demanda à ses élèves si quelqu'un avait déjà utilisé un sort informulé. Comme personne n'osait se lancer, elle se tourna vers Laura.

-Il me semble que vous les maitrisez, voudriez vous donner un exemple à vos camarades, Mlle Ryan ?

N'ayant guère le choix, Laura approcha d'un signe de tête et demanda si elle était libre de choisir le sort, ce que lui confirma McGonagall. Aussi se tourna-t-elle vers les maraudeurs et lança un « silencio » sur Sirius, qui resta surpris lorsqu'il ne réussit plus à produire de son. Tous les élèves qui s'étaient tournés pour voir le sort éclatèrent de rire, sauf lui qui paraissait furieux. Le professeur eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Voici une jolie démonstration. 10 points pour Gryffondor. Comme vous avez pu le constater elle a utilisé un sort que vous connaissez déjà, mais que vous formulez oralement d'habitude. Sachez que tous les sorts formulés ne peuvent pas être informulés, en particulier ceux qui nécessitent une intonation particulière, de même tous les sorts informulés ne peuvent être prononcés. Maintenant si vous voulez bien rendre la parole à votre camarade.

Laura obéit en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée, vu qu'il risquait encore de bavarder. Mais à sa surprise, les maraudeurs ne se firent plus entendre jusqu'à la fin du cours ou s'ils parlèrent ce fut silencieusement.

En sortant du cours, plusieurs élèves s'approchèrent de Laura pour lui faire part de leur satisfaction, étonnement sur le sort qu'elle avait osé lancer sur un maraudeur. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences, elle en avait juste assez de les entendre, mais voilà que ça lui faisait une jolie publicité dont elle se serait volontiers passée. Elle se dépêcha de se rendre à son prochain cours tant pour fuir un Sirius mécontent que des élèves trop admiratifs sur un « mini-exploit ». Heureusement en runes, il n'y avait pas les maraudeurs, uniquement Lily et quelques Serdaigles. Elle put suivre le cours tranquillement et même rêvasser pendant les traductions. Malheureusement la journée ne semblait pas destinée à lui être agréable. L'après-midi, elle avait un cours de potion qui mêlait Gryffondors et Serpentards.

Ne connaissant pas les capacités de la nouvelle élève, le professeur Slughorn demanda à Severus de se mettre en binôme avec Laura, tandis que les autres avaient le choix(2). Laura s'installa donc auprès de Severus, pendant que les autres élèves contestaient légèrement. L'idée d'associer une Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Ils furent encore plus surpris lorsqu'ils constatèrent que Severus et Laura travaillaient en parfaite collaboration, comme s'ils travaillaient ensemble depuis toujours, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, ils avaient souvent préparé des potions ensemble. Le professeur fut charmé, contrairement aux élèves. En effet, certains s'amusaient à troubler la potion du binôme. Que ce soit Gryffondors ou Serpentards, ils tentaient en vain de faire exploser leur chaudron, aussi Laura passait son temps à protéger l'innocent chaudron.

Le pire fut à la fin du cours, lorsqu'elle prépara l'échantillon pour le remettre au professeur. Alors qu'elle approchait du bureau, un élève lui fit un croche-pied ce qui la fit immanquablement tomber. Le petit flacon qu'elle avait dans les mains se brisa. Elle se releva furieuse et cria.

- Non mais vous n'avez pas un peu fini ! C'est quoi votre problème à la fin ? Essayer de faire exploser ce fichu chaudron ne vous suffisait donc pas ?

Elle quitta la pièce en prenant soin de donner un teint bleu à celui qui l'avait fait tomber. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers son dortoir pour ne plus y sortir avant le lendemain.

(1)Non non je ne lui en veux pas  
(2)Allez, elle était facile celle-là :d 


	8. Regrets, peutêtre pas

Résumé:

En se réveillant, Laura regrette un peu son geste de colère, mais a-t-elle raison de le regretter?

Mon Blabla:  
M'enfin une fois que j'ai passé le cap du début j'écris trop --' donc soit je coupe avant la prochaine "grosse" partie, soit je dois retirer des élèments que j'avais imaginé intéressant. J'espère que mon choix de couper vous frustrera pas trop

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Regrets ?**

Lorsque Laura se réveilla le lendemain, il était encore très tôt. Silencieusement elle se leva, tout le dortoir dormait encore. Après avoir préparé ses affaires, elle descendit dans la salle commune, contrairement à la veille, il n'y avait personne, en même temps il n'était que cinq heures du matin. En regardant à l'extérieur elle s'aperçut que le temps était maussade, un peu comme son humeur. Elle fouilla dans son sac pour récupérer des parchemins et s'installa sur un canapé, replia ses genoux pour faire un support d'écriture et commença à griffonner sur son parchemin. Elle avait promis de donner des nouvelles à ses amis français mais n'avait pas vraiment tenu sa promesse jusqu'à présent. Il était temps de se rattraper. Sa plume courrait sur le parchemin.  
Elle entendit des petits rires étouffés et des bruits de pas. Elle n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête, leurs voix lui permirent de facilement les identifier.  
Arrivés au pied de l'escalier, ils aperçurent une tête qui dépassait d'un des canapés.

-A votre avis, elle va nous mordre, chuchota Sirius.  
-Hum, elle n'est pas cannibale, répondit à voix basse Remus. Quoique ...

Remus prit un sourire énigmatique qui fit rire ses amis. Ils continuèrent quelques minutes à débattre sur la possibilité ou non d'aller déranger Laura. Celle-ci les écoutait d'une oreille distraite en se demandant s'ils pensaient vraiment être discrets avec leurs messes basses.

-Non, je ne crois pas que la personne en question vous en voudra de la déranger, mais peut-être plus de l'ignorer.  
-Oh tu nous entendais ? demanda un Peter indifférent  
-Un troupeau d'éruptifs serait plus discret que vous.

Elle s'était retournée en finissant sa phrase et réprima un sourire en voyant leurs mines vexées.

- Allons bon, vous êtes vexés ! Z'aviez qu'à être plus discrets en vous interrogeant ! continua-t-elle en retournant à ses parchemins.

Les garçons la regardèrent quelques instants, avant de se décider à passer à l'action.

-Puisqu'il semble que nous pouvons te déranger, commença Sirius.  
-Nous n'allons pas nous en priver, poursuivit James.  
-Quel sort as-tu utilisé hier sur Saligo ?  
-Saligo ? C'est qui ?  
-Tu sais bien celui de potions, répondit Sirius  
-Hum...

Comme elle ne répondait pas, ils insistèrent encore.

-Comment t'as fait pour le rendre bleu ? Il a été voir Pompom mais elle n'a rien fait.

Laura les regarda perplexe, qui donc était Pompom, elle aurait bien voulu qu'ils oublient cette histoire.

-C'est qui Pompom ?  
-L'infirmière de l'école mais ça ne répond pas à notre question.  
-En tout cas le ton bleu lui va très bien, dommage que j'aie raté ça, ajouta Peter.  
-Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça !  
-Pourquoi c'était très drôle, répliqua Sirius. Le pauvre il n'a pas compris ce qui lui est tombé dessus.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, elle récupéra ses parchemins qui s'étaient un peu éparpillés et les fourra dans son sac avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Hey, où tu vas ? Attends-nous !

Elle haussa les épaules et passa par le trou qui s'était ouvert. Les garçons s'interrogèrent du regard quelques instants et se décidèrent à aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ils l'aperçurent prendre la direction du parc plutôt que de la grande salle.  
Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Laura qui revenait du parc, prit la direction de la grande salle. Elle se trouvait dans le hall lorsqu'elle entendit une voix prononcer son nom.

-Hey Ryan, attends !

Surprise, elle se retourna en jurant, elle n'aimait guère qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille. Elle s'étonna encore plus lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la personne qui l'avait interpellé, avait un teint bleu. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Saligo.

-Salut !  
- Ouais, salut. J'ai été voir l'infirmière et elle n'a pas voulu enlever le sortilège, soi-disant elle n'avait pas le temps. Je me suis dis que tu pourrais p'tet m'aider.  
-J'aurai, commença Laura avant d'être rapidement interrompue  
-Surtout que j'ai rien fait !  
Laura qui allait lui dire qu'elle regrettait son geste, resta abasourdie. Elle crut avoir mal entendue  
-Pardon ?  
-Tout ça pour un malheureux croche-pied.

Le regard de Laura se durcit, elle prit un ton glacial.

- Un malheureux croche-pied, hein ? C'est vrai que j'ai du imaginer les 6 sorts explosifs que tu as lancé au préalable ainsi que les « accio » sur les ingrédients. Dire que j'avais des scrupules ce matin de m'être laissée à la colère et que je comptais lever le sortilège...

Saligo la regarda ébahi, comment savait-elle tous les sorts qu'il avait lancés. Il se mordit les lèvres en comprenant qu'il avait raté une excellente occasion de se taire. En plus, elle semblait littéralement furieuse.

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'aucun de tes essais à marcher hein ? Tu te trouves si nul que ça pour avoir pensé que tu les avais ratés ? Non mais vraiment !

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en fulminant, elle se retourna et lui dit:  
-Pour info, te reste 60h à passer comme ça !

Elle se dirigea vers les portes de la grande salle lorsqu'elle fut encore interrompue. Elle ne put réprimer un « Quoi » très sec. En découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Severus, ses traits s'adoucirent un peu. Il voulait lui parler.

- Écoute Sev', j'ai rien avalé depuis hier midi, Saligo vient de me faire sortir de mes gonds, tu tiens vraiment à me parler maintenant ?  
- Eh bien, Severus s'interrompit quelques instants le temps de l'examiner. Je suppose que cela peut attendre la fin de ton petit-déjeuner.  
-J'ai cours dans une demi-heure. Si tu veux on pourra parler à midi ma pause est plus longue.  
-Ca me va, qui sait ton humeur ce sera peut-être adoucit.

Laura éclata de rire avant de lui répondre « Je suis si exécrable que ça ? ». Il sourit sans lui répondre lui rappelant qu'elle devait se dépêcher d'aller manger.


	9. Rendezvous amoureux?

Tout d'abord je m'excuse d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à publier ce 9ème chapitre, j'aurai voulu le faire beaucoup plus tôt. Je vous avertis également que je vais partir en vacances pour 3 semaines sans possibilités d'avoir accès à un pc. Je compte malgré tout avancé la fic, mais il faudra attendre mon retour pour que je la mette sur le pc puis en ligne. Je crains donc que vous ne restiez environ 1 mois sans nouveau chapitre.

Remerciements à:  
Ana: ma chère petite Ana, je te remercie pour la correction de ma fic, même si par moment tu me fais enrager car j'oublie quelques accords je sais que c'est pour mon bien  
Galaxia: Je suis ravie que ma fic t'intéresse bien que tu ne sois pas fan de ce genre là quant aux questions, elles trouveront une réponse mais pas tout de suite

Place à la lecture

****

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Rendez-vous amoureux?**

Après avoir laissé Severus Rogue devant les portes de la grande salle, Laura rejoignit rapidement la table des gryffondors. Elle était remplie, mais à son approche Lily et ses amies s'étaient resserrées pour lui faire une petite place.

-Tu viens d'où comme ça ? demanda d'emblée Johanna. Rendez-vous amoureux ?  
- Effectivement, répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Suisei me manquait tellement que je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'aller lui présenter mes doigts à becqueter.  
-Suisei ? demanda Sirius choqué.  
-Je ne connais aucun Suisei, ajouta Remus intrigué.  
Tous les gryffondors environnant lançaient des regards perplexes à Laura, qui gardait un sourire amusé.  
-Pourtant certains d'entre vous l'ont aperçus pas plus tard qu'hier ! En particulier vous les garçons, répliqua-t-elle.  
-Hier ? demanda James songeur  
- Tout à fait ! Il est grand, doux, câlin et très drôle, surtout quand je prends une mine fâchée. Il est toujours prêt à combler le moindre de mes désirs, un peu susceptible mais rien que des caresses ou un peu de nourriture ne puissent calmer, compléta-t-elle en gardant au mieux son sérieux.

A cette description flatteuse, la mine des maraudeurs se renfrogna légèrement, alors que les filles semblaient plus qu'intéressées.

-Que peux-tu nous dire de plus sur lui, demanda Veronica.  
- Eh bien … il n'est pas bavard et pourtant c'est un as de la communication, reprit-elle avec un regard suggestif. Ses yeux profonds et mystérieux laissent deviner sa grande intelligence et je sais qu'il ne me trahira jamais.  
-Tu sembles avoir trouvé la perle rare dis-moi, constata Lily  
- Le seul problème se sont ses congénères, ils n'arrêtent pas de piailler lorsque je viens les déranger, mais ça m'est égal l'essentiel étant que lui ne me repousse pas, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire rêveur.

Les garçons avaient vraiment l'air fâché, en particulier Sirius, ce qui amusa grandement Laura.

-Tu nous le présentes quand alors ce parfait Suisei, interrogea Nicole  
-Quand il reviendra avec la réponse que j'espère. Là il est retourné en France avec un parchemin pour une amie, révéla Laura  
-Avec un parchemin ? En France ? Mais …, commença Lily avant d'éclater de rire.

Tout le monde regarda Lily sans comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle, Laura elle restait amusée et se demandait combien de temps ils allaient mettre pour trouver le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Lily ? demanda James vexé  
-Vous n'avez pas compris, murmura Lily entre deux rires.  
-Puisque tu es si fine, explique !  
-Suisei … c'est … son hibou, réussit-elle à dire avant de rire de plus belle devant les mines décomposées des maraudeurs.

En voyant le visage des gryffondors, Laura ne put réprimer ses rires ce qui acheva de vexer les maraudeurs. Comme l'heure d'aller en cours était arrivée, ils quittèrent la grande salle en bougonnant tandis que Laura et Lily essayaient de retrouver leur sérieux en les suivant.  
La matinée se passa tranquillement entre un cours de botanique et un d'arithmancie. Elle fut agréablement surprise de constater la différence qu'il pouvait y avoir dès que James et Sirius n'étaient pas dans les parages. En effet en dehors de Remus, aucun des maraudeurs ne suivait les cours d'arithmancie, ce qui paraissait une bénédiction aux yeux de Laura. Ce fut donc ensemble qu'ils sortirent de la salle de classe pour se diriger vers la grande salle prendre le déjeuner. Ils aperçurent le reste du groupe déjà attablé et les rejoignirent. Une nouvelle discussion commença mais Laura n'y participa pas. Elle se contentait de manger assez rapidement pour rejoindre son rendez-vous.

-Mange plus doucement Laura, lui dit Nicole, tu vas finir par t'étouffer.

Laura lui répondit par un sourire en finissant son assiette. Elle allait prendre son verre lorsque celui-ci explosa. Surprise elle releva la tête et chercha du regard d'où pouvait venir ce sort, elle aperçut Severus qui se quittait lentement la grande salle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Laura ? demanda Lily  
-Je ne sais ...

Elle sortit sa baguette et répara son verre.

-Je suis sûr que c'est un de ces serpents, murmura Peter.

Laura se contenta d'hausser les épaules et se leva.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? l'interrogea Sirius  
-Oui, j'ai quelques trucs à faire avant le prochain cours, je vous rejoindrai là-bas.  
-Hum ... encore un rendez-vous ? reprit Nicole  
-Pourquoi ? Jalouse ?, reprit Laura rieuse. Allez, je vous laisse !

Sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, elle se dirigea vers les portes. Elle l'aperçut qui attendait devant les escaliers. Dès qu'elle fut à porter de voix, elle lui dit d'une voix avec quelques reproches.

-Tu aurais pu utiliser une méthode plus douce pour me dire de me dépêcher, non ?  
-Cela aurait été moins drôle, ma belle !  
- Hum, fit-elle sceptique. Un verre d'eau à la place de jus de citrouille aurait été plus agréable, au moins j'aurai été sûre qu'il s'agissait de toi.

Severus éclata de rire et lui répliqua que si ça n'avait pas été lui, ça n'aurait pas marché.

-Certes ! Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
-Allons dans le parc, ce sera mieux pour discuter et puis avec le soleil qu'on a ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.  
-Je te suis, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.  
Ils avancèrent tranquillement vers les arbres près du terrain de quidditch. Ainsi, ils étaient un peu plus à l'abri d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes. 

* * *

Dans le chapitre 10, quelques révèlations sur la relation Severus-Laura :p


	10. France, tu me manques

J'espère que vous n'aurez pas envie de me tuer à la lecture de ce chapitre... Enfin surtout après le prochain ...  
Comme promis vous allez avoir quelques révélations sur le passé de Laura et Severus.

Réponses aux reviews:  
Miisa avait dit avoir du mal à cerner ma petite Laura à cause de son comportement vis à vis des maraudeurs, aussi voici la réponse que je lui ai donné pour justifier ce choix (ce chapitre va aussi éclaircir comme promis la relation Sev/Laura):  
Ce qu'il ne faut pas oublier c'est que malgré mes 9 chapitres, il n'y a que 3 jours qui se sont écroulés et que Laura est nouelle.  
En arrivant elle ne connait que Severus dont elle est amie, depuis suffisamment longtemps pour connaitre ses gouts musicaux Wink  
Lorsqu'elle rencontre les maraudeurs, elle les trouve plutot sympa mais ne connait pas la haine qui les lie à Sev - bien qu'elle sache par Sev que Gryff et Sp sont rivaux. Elle ne la découvre que petit à petit à travers le ton dédaigneux et le surnom péjoratif qu'ils lui donnent. Et donc elle n'apprécie pas, ce qui est logique Wink mais elle n'est pas du genre rancunière (la preuve elle veut annuler le sort lancer sur Saligo avant qu'il ne la prenne pour une imbécile).

Sinon je remercie toujours mes lecteurs pour leurs compliments et leur soutien .

* * *

**Chapitre : Chapitre 10: France tu me manques** écrit le 25/08/2007

Arrivés près des arbres, Laura et Severus s'installèrent côte à côte. Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, pour profiter du calme qui régnait dans le parc, vu que presque tout le monde étaient en train de se délecter dans la grande salle. Laura avait les yeux fixés sur le lac et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Severus se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura :

-A quoi tu penses ?  
-A rien !  
- Tu comptes vraiment me faire croire ça ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix amusée. Tu oublies que je te connais, sur le bout des doigts.

Laura reporta son attention vers lui. Ils étaient tout proches comme lors de leurs vacances en France. Tout était si simple là-bas.

-Je repensais à la France, chez moi , répondit-elle un brin nostalgique.

Severus poussa un soupir et après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans les environs, l'attira dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

-Tu y retourneras bientôt, lui dit-il en caressant doucement son dos.  
-Je ne pense pas, murmura-t-elle en gardant la tête sur son épaule.  
-Mais si tu verras !

Laura ne répliqua pas, mais au bout d'un petit moment, elle se dégagea lentement des bras de Severus. Elle avait repris son air joyeux et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tout à l'heure tu voulais me parler, à quel propos ?  
-Eh bien, commença Severus, j'ai croisé Edward et il m'a demandé si je ne connaissais pas un sort ...  
-Edward ? l'interrompit-elle  
-Oui, Edward Saligo !  
-Le schtroumpf ?, reprit-elle avec un air nettement plus mécontent  
-Laura, soupira Severus avant de nouveau se faire interrompre  
-Quoi Laura ? Au moins maintenant il ressemble à quelque chose, affirma-t-elle avec vigueur.  
-Hum, répliqua-t-il dubitatif. Un schtroumpf ? Dire que t'es une sang-pure, c'est vraiment à se demander.  
- C'est la faute à Wanda, dit-elle boudeuse. A chaque fois que j'allais chez elle, y'avait une bande-dessinée des schtroumpfs qui trainait.

Severus éclata de rire. Il se souvenait très bien de tous les lieux où l'on pouvait trouver ces bande-dessinées chez Wanda.

- J'avoue y'en a dans tous les coins. Mais ça fait bizarre, ce n'est surement pas le genre d'expression qu'on a l'habitude d'entendre ici.  
- Ah ? Bah je vais remédier à ce problème alors, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Je suppose qu'il te demandait si par hasard tu ne connaitrais pas le contre-sort.  
-Effectivement, mais comme je l'ignore ...  
-De toute façon même si tu le connaissais, tu ne pourrais pas l'annuler.

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes devant le regard intrigué de son ami.

- Bah oui ! Tu te rappelles, ce matin je t'ai dis que je l'avais croisé et qu'il m'avait agacé ... du coup j'ai ajouté un sort d'anti-annulation.  
-Ok, ok, sujet suivant !  
-Hum ?

Severus fixa son regard dans celui de Laura avant de lui demander le plus sérieusement du monde « Comment vas-tu ? ». La question pouvait sembler ridicule, mais Laura savait qu'elle prenait tout son sens pour eux deux, mais elle fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Comme tu peux le voir je vais bien. Dans l'ensemble les gryffondors sont sympas et les cours relax ...  
-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de cela que je parle.

Ils se toisèrent quelques instants du regard, Laura savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir une réponse honnête, aussi elle poussa un soupir avant de se lever et faire quelques pas vers le lac.

-A quel niveau se pose ta question physique ou psychologique ?  
-Les deux !  
-Ça va j'encaisse !

Laura laissa son regard se perdre sur le lac avant de poursuivre :

- Je me suis faite à cette idée, le plus dur était sans doute de partir en sachant que je risque de ne pas revenir ... L'emménagement à Londres m'a occupé l'esprit pendant les vacances, pour le reste avec le temps on verra. En ce qui concerne ma santé et ma magie pour le moment tout va bien, conclut-elle avant de se tourner vers lui avec un sourire, je fais attention comme toujours.

A cet instant elle semblait invulnérable et sûre d'elle, la même jeune fille d'il y a un an qui le taquinait lorsqu'il s'isolait avec Wanda, d'ailleurs ce souvenir le fit sourire. Sourire qui n'échappa pas à Laura.

-A quoi penses-tu Sev', demanda Laura d'une voix moqueuse.  
-Moi ? Mais à rien voyons.  
-Comme si j'allais te croire, ria-t-elle. Avoue, tu pensais à Wanda ?

Prenant un visage impassible il affirma que non.

-Tu sais je ne comprends pas…

Au fur et à mesure que Laura parlait son visage se fit sérieux.

- Vraiment je ne comprends, tu aimes Wanda, pourtant elle est moldue et tu traines avec des gens qui sont écœurés rien que par ce mot. Pourquoi ?  
- Je suis un Serpentard Laura. Tous les Serpentards doivent être ainsi, c'est la devise même de la maison, que la race soit pure ...  
-Alors tu serais prêt à renier tes amours, ton enfance, juste pour ça ?, questionna-t-elle inquiète et furieuse.  
- Laura ..., tu sais bien que non, répondit-il sérieusement. Pourquoi diable sortirai-je avec Wanda si je voulais réellement être comme eux ?  
- Je me demande Sev', je me demande, savent-ils qui tu es vraiment ? Tout le monde affirme que tu es comme eux... s'ils connaissaient tes origines comment réagirait-il ?

Elle l'interrogea du regard, cherchant une réponse. Non, il ne pouvait pas être vraiment comme ça, ce n'était qu'une apparence, il ne pouvait pas cautionner cette attitude alors que son père et quelques amis étaient des moldus, ça n'avait pas de sens.

-Tu n'as pas confiance ?, demanda doucement Severus en s'approchant d'elle  
-Bien sûr que si, je t'ai déjà confié ma vie et je serai prête à le refaire... Tu sais, elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles...  
- Je lui ai envoyé un hibou tout à l'heure, il s'interrompit avant de revenir au sujet précédent. Si tu as le moindre problème ...  
- Je sais me défendre Sev', répondit Laura en riant, bien mieux que toi en plus. Ne t'inquiète pas je sais où et comment te trouver.  
-J'espère bien !

Ils entendirent l'horloge sonnée, elle annonçait la reprise des cours dans une dizaine de minutes. Lentement ils prirent le chemin vers le château, plus ils avançaient et plus ils rencontraient des élèves qui leur lançaient des regards curieux. Cette attitude poussait Laura à soupirer.

-C'est si étrange que ça de voir un serpentard en bon terme avec une gryffondor ?  
-Tu n'as pas idée, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.  
- Ah oui ! Alors si je fais ça, commença-t-elle avant d'attraper le bras de Severus pour le retenir et lui faire une bise, comment vont-ils réagir ?  
-Un assassinat ?, proposa-t-il amusé.

Tous les élèves qui étaient présent à ce moment s'interrompirent pour voir la scène. Certains paraissaient outrés, d'autres surpris, quelques-uns amusés. Severus et Laura prirent le parti de rire avant de rejoindre rapidement leur salle pour ne pas être en retard.

* * *

Au prochain chapitre la réaction des Gryffondors (en particulier les maraudeurs) et des Serpentards 


	11. Jalousie

Voici un chapitre qui m'aura donné beaucoup de mal et la relation naissante entre les maraudeurs et Laura risque de subir des dégâts dans ce chapitre.  
J'ai longuement hésité dans l'attitude que prenait chacun et j'espère que mes choix vous satisferont et vous paraitront crédible.  
Vous risquez de trouver la fin frustrante je m'en excuse d'avance ;)

Merci pour vos encouragements

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Jalousie**

En arrivant devant la salle de DCFM, Laura put constater que les rumeurs à Poudlard circulaient extrêmement vite. Du hall à sa salle de classe, elle s'était attirée bon nombre de regards mécontents en particulier venant de Serpentards et de Gryffondors. Certes le baiser donné à Severus était une pure provocation mais elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel résultat. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le couloir donnant sur sa salle, elle put apercevoir Lily et ses amies ainsi que les maraudeurs. Ils l'avaient vu arriver à l'angle du mur et Peter qui avait entendu la rumeur, ne put s'empêcher d'apostropher Laura.

-Alors il embrasse bien Severus ?

Sa question surprit ses amis et attira l'attention de tous les élèves présents dans le couloir. Sur le moment elle regretta presque son geste. Elle réfléchit aux différentes opportunités qui lui étaient offertes. Rapidement, elle repoussa l'idée de fuir, étant une gryffondor donc sensée être courageuse, elle se doutait que ce serait du plus mauvais effet. Ne pouvant fuir, il ne lui restait que deux possibilités, nier ou confirmer. Son esprit rebelle et taquin prit rapidement de dessus, elle s'approcha avec un sourire amusé avant de répondre.

-Pourquoi tu veux essayer avec lui ?

Peter prit un visage horrifié, alors que certains élèves se retenaient de rire. Les maraudeurs affichaient un air de profond dégoût. Le regard de Laura s'attarda sur Sirius où il lui semblait lire aussi un peu de stupéfaction et peut-être même de colère. Son attitude l'intriguait, mais elle dut arrêter son investigation pour entendre la réponse de Peter.

-Non, mais ça va pas !  
-Alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ta question.

James reprit avec un air légèrement écoeuré.

-C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? Vous vous êtes embrassé ?

Laura avait envie de rire, un simple baiser sur une joue et on en faisait une montagne. Les anglais étaient-ils donc tellement prude ? Non, aux regards auxquels elle avait eu le droit, le problème se situait sur leurs maisons et sur Severus, ce qui lui fit retrouver son sérieux et se placer sur la défensive.

-Je peux savoir quel serait le problème si, et je dis bien si, nous nous étions embrassés ?  
-Le problème, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un Serpentard et surtout de Rogue, répliqua fermement Sirius.  
-Et ? demanda-t-elle agacée  
-Et c'est tout, gryffondor – serpentard, c'est … impossible, inimaginable, c'est contre-nature.  
- C'est la réponse la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu. En quoi le fait qu'un gryffondor et un serpentard soient ensemble est-il dérangeant ?  
-Soient … Soient ensemble … Tu sors avec Servilius ?

Les yeux bleus de Laura s'assombrir de fureur, si la conversation jusqu'alors la faisait hésiter entre rire et colère, cette remarque fit fatalement basculer son humeur. Elle s'avança vers lui et le gifla.

-Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin jaloux, Black !

La joue de Sirius prit une teinte rouge, il allait répliquer lorsque le professeur arriva. Celui-ci avait aperçut l'altercation entre les deux élèves et pour éviter que la situation s'envenime, les invita à entrer dans le calme en classe. Tous commencèrent à rentrer, James dut pousser légèrement Sirius pour l'obliger à rompre l'affrontement de regard entre lui et Laura, pendant que celle-ci était tirée par Lily. La leçon du jour était principalement basée sur une pratique de sortilège de défense pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves car cela leur permettait de discuter pendant le cours. Laura se concentra pour retrouver un maximum de sérénité si elle ne voulait pas créer de catastrophe.

Après leur avoir fait passer un rapide test pour évaluer les niveaux, il forma des équipes. Laura se retrouva avec Lily, James et Sirius. Dans chaque groupe, ils devaient tour à tour s'exercer à trouver des parades ou faire un bouclier résistant. Pendant que le petit groupe s'exerçait Lily entreprit d'éclaircir la rumeur qui s'était propagée. Elle savait qu'elle devrait utiliser tout le tact possible rien qu'en observant Sirius et Laura qui semblaient vouloir camper sur leurs positions.

James fut le premier à devoir mettre au point un système de défenses pendant que les trois autres lançaient divers maléfices pour passer les défenses. Les esprits étant occupés par les sortilèges, Lily lança sa première question.

-Au fait Laura, tu sais pourquoi ton verre a explosé à table ?

Laura se retourna vers Lily intriguée. Bien sûr qu'elle savait, mais Lily avait-elle compris aussi ? Elle l'observa pour trouver une réponse sans succès. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à mentir.

-Oui, je sais  
-Et c'était qui ?  
-La seule personne qui pouvait utiliser une telle méthode, répondit-elle te façon évasive.  
-Ca c'est d'la réponse, répliqua moqueur Sirius.

Laura qui justement s'apprêtait à lancer un sort sur James, perdu légèrement patience. Le bouclier de James vola en éclat et celui-ci se retrouve assis par terre sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le bruit de chute de James ramèna les regards vers lui.

-Pas de mal, James ?  
-Euh … non … je suis juste surpris, … je n'pensais pas que tu réussirais si facilement.  
-La mauvaise humeur a tendance à rendre mes sorts plus puissants.  
-Donc tu es de mauvaise humeur, lança Sirius avec un sourire enjoliveur.

En réponse Laura lui renvoya un regard glacial, qu'il fit semblant de ne pas voir.

- Ce sont les baisers de Se… Rogue, poursuivit Sirius devant un regard de plus en plus furieux de Laura, qui te mettent dans cet état.

James et Lily n'en revenaient pas. Que diable cherchait Sirius ? A rendre Laura la plus furieuse possible ? Ils observèrent Laura qui paraissait plus menaçante que jamais. Elle sentait tous les regards sur elle et percevait clairement le tremblement des meubles dans la salle. Elle savait qu'elle devait trouver le moyen de se calmer. Se rappelant des cours de yoga qu'elle avait suivi avec Wanda, elle prit le temps de faire plusieurs respirations lentes, avant de parler d'une voix qui se voulait calme en regardant Sirius dans les yeux.

- Ce qui m'énerve, c'est l'intolérance et la stupidité de certains ! Tu te permets de juger sans connaître. Finalement tu n'es pas mieux que ceux que tu trouves mauvais. Tu ne sais rien de Severus et de moi, mais tu te permets de juger. Nous sommes amis, Black, simplement amis. Ce baiser qui attire tant de curiosité, il n'était que sur la joue ! Pas de quoi en faire un drame !

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, les tremblements se calmèrent. Le silence tombé dans la classe était pesant, personne n'osait rien dire. C'est avec soulagement que la sonnerie de fin de cours fut accueillie et que tous quittèrent la salle de classe.


	12. Stratégie & Soupçons

Beaucoup de retard pour la publication de ce chapitre. Je suis désolée. Je pourrais vous dire que c'est à cause de la reprise des cours à la fac, que ça me prends beaucoup de temps, donc je ne peux plus écrire. Ça ne serait qu'à moitié vrai. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me lancer dans ce chapitre. M'enfin maintenant il est fait j'espère que vous ne me tuerez pas (ces derniers temps je le dis souvent --' ), car il nous apprend peu de choses.  
En tout cas bonne lecture à vous

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Stratégie & Soupçons**

Les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, la tête posée sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre, Laura laissait ses pensées vagabondées. Elles étaient tournées sur les évènements de la veille et plus particulièrement sur la fin de journée.

En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait revoir les regards suspicieux, inquiets, étonnés ou peut-être un mélange des trois, posés sur elle. Elle s'était promis de ne plus laisser ses émotions guidées sa magie et à la première occasion, elle trahissait sa promesse. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas eu de dégâts, juste une frayeur pour bon nombre de ses camarades. Elle les comprenait, voir une salle entière tremblée juste à cause de la mauvaise humeur d'une personne, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. En conséquence elle avait écourté sa soirée dans la salle commune pour ne plus subir les regards en coin. Aujourd'hui allait-elle faire pareil ? C'était la question qu'elle se posait. Fuir, s'isoler, c'était toujours sa première idée, mais on ne lui laissait jamais le choix, un peu comme sa fin d'étude à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

Elle fut extirpée de ses pensées par un rayon de soleil, qui commençait à percer l'obscurité. Si elle se basait sur les deux jours précédents, les maraudeurs n'allaient pas tarder à se lever. Elle hésita sur l'attitude à adopter lorsqu'elle commença à entendre du bruit dans les escaliers. Il était trop tard pour retourner dans son dortoir. Comme elle se refusait à rester en tête à tête avec eux et surtout Sirius, elle préféra sortir au risque de se faire prendre par le concierge. Le passage se refermait sur elle lorsque les premiers échos de voix parvinrent dans la salle commune.

En arrivant aux pieds de l'escalier, les maraudeurs furent surpris de trouver la salle vide.

-Tiens, personne ce matin ? remarqua Sirius  
-Tu sembles déçu Patmol, constata James  
-Déçu et pourquoi ?  
-Peut-être espérais-tu voir une jolie brune aux yeux bleus, proposa Remus.  
-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, bougonna celui-ci.  
-Ah … tu as besoin que l'on te rafraichisse la mémoire alors, taquina James.

Sirius fit une grimace avant d'aller s'effondrer sur un canapé. Cette réaction fit rire ses amis qui le rejoignirent.

-Ne fais pas cette tête.  
-Quelle tête, râla-t-il  
- Cette tête fâchée qui ne te va pas d'ailleurs, railla James  
-Heureusement qu'aucune fille est là, ajouta Peter.  
-Ouais ça va …  
- D'ailleurs à propos de fille, reprit James, tu peux nous expliquer ton comportement d'hier en défense contre les forces du mal ?  
-J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
-Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Très bien, poursuivit avec un sourire malicieux James, alors jouons aux devinettes !

Perplexe et légèrement inquiet, Sirius scrutait le visage de James. Il était conscient que James le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner les bonnes conclusions, même celles dont lui-même n'avait pas forcément conscience. Il tâcha malgré tout de garder l'air le plus désinvolte possible.

-Très bien commençons … Pourquoi cherches-tu à faire sortir Laura de ses gonds ?  
-Je ne cherche pas du tout à la faire sortir de ses gonds comme tu dis, réfuta Sirius  
-Et moi je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, ironisa James sous le regard noir de Sirius mais amusé des autres garçons.

Constatant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien en continuant de la sorte, James décida de changer de méthode.

-Bon admettons… N'empêche que t'es doué pour ça.  
-Tu peux parler, je te signale qu'avec Lily t'es pas mieux. Chaque fois que tu essaies de lui parler, elle te gueule dessus.  
-Gnagnagna, grogna James en caricaturant le ton de son ami. Je te signale que c'est de toi qu'on parle et non de moi.  
-Avoue plutôt que ce sujet ne te plait pas.  
James allait répliquer mais Remus le devança.  
- Donc si j'interprète bien … tu es tombé sous le charme de Laura, comme James sous celui de Lily, lança-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.  
-Non, nia rapidement Sirius, bien sûr que non.  
-J'vois pas pourquoi on me mêle à cette histoire, marmonna entre ses dents James.  
- En tout cas, poursuivit Remus, c'est bien la première fois que tu réagis ainsi devant une fille. D'habitude c'est à peine si tu remarques leur existence.  
-Elle m'intéresse pas, elle m'intrigue juste.  
-Bah voyons, lui lança James avec une tape dans le dos.  
-Faux frère !  
-Mais oui, mais oui, plaisanta-t-il.  
-Arrête de suite … et retire-moi cet air moqueur de ton visage, sinon je reprends le sujet Evans-Potter.  
-Si on peut même plus plaisanter, soupira James.  
-Mais tu devrais faire attention, mentionna Peter se remémorant la scène de la veille, elle semble dangereuse.  
-Je dirai plutôt intéressante, corrigea Remus.  
-Je dis qu'on devrait se méfier, elle est proche de Rogue. 'Parait que c'est un futur mangemort, reprit Peter.

La phrase de Peter laissa ses compagnons songeurs, Laura leur avait clairement dit qu'il ne savait rien d'elle ni de Rogue. Avait-elle raison ? Était-elle comme lui ? C'était une gryffondor, donc elle ne devait pas être intéressé par la magie noire, mais pourquoi protégeait-elle Rogue ? Ces questions tournaient dans l'esprit des maraudeurs. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire pour savoir qu'ils s'interrogeaient. Comme pour conclure les pensées de chacun James dit :

-On n'a qu'à la surveiller, on avisera en conséquence.  
-C'est bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas encore là, murmura Sirius en jetant un regard aux escaliers.  
-Elle aura peut-être réussi à dormir cette nuit, affirma James avec un sourire lié à l'intérêt de Sirius à l'égard de Laura.  
-Vu l'heure les élèves vont pas tarder à sortir.  
Quelques minutes les élèves commencèrent effectivement à descendre des dortoirs, lorsqu'ils aperçurent Lily et ses amies, les maraudeurs s'approchèrent pour s'informer sur l'absence de Laura parmi elles. Ils furent surpris d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas dans le dortoir. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller déjeuner, avec l'idée de la trouver dans la grande salle.


	13. Complot pour une réconciliation

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour la TRES longue attente. J'ai été complétement débordée et j'ai pas pris le temps de poursuivre mon chapitre. En tout cas j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas surtout apres une si longue attente.

Merci pour vos reviews qui me touche énormement

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Complot pour une réconciliation**

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine que Laura réussissait à fuir les maraudeurs. A peine l'un d'eux s'approchait d'elle qu'elle trouvait un moyen de s'échapper. Elle disparaissait au détour d'un couloir ou parlait avec quelqu'un de sorte qu'aucun maraudeur n'ose venir les déranger. La croiser en dehors des salles de classes se révélait à la limite de l'impossible.

Cela faisait une semaine aussi qu'un des maraudeurs était morose. Bien sûr, la majorité des élèves ne s'en était pas aperçue vu qu'il continuait à jouer les trouble-fête mais ses amis avaient qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. C'est à peine s'il saisissait les occasions pour se moquer des serpentards. D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour régler le problème.

Le week-end revenu, il était temps de remettre les choses à plat. Remus partit à la rencontre de Lily. sa mission était de trouver Laura et de l'amener, mais il savait que pour réussir il aurait besoin de l'aide de Lily. Aussi il commença par la chercher. Il la trouva à la bibliothèque plongée dans des livres. Il prit une chaise et s'assit devant elle. Le bruit fit relever la tête à Lily, elle gratifia sa présence d'un sourire.

- Bonjour Lily. Je ... débuta Remus hésitant.  
- Salut, en quoi puis-je t'aider ? l'encouragea-t-elle.  
- Eh bien, commença-t-il, j'aurai voulu parler à Laura mais elle me, enfin les maraudeurs, elle nous fuit comme la peste. Depuis le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de la semaine passée, impossible de lui dire un mot...  
- Et donc tu voudrais que j'intercède en ta faveur !  
- A peu près oui.  
- Comment ça à peu près ? demanda-t-elle en plissant légèrement les yeux.  
- C'est à dire que ...Effectivement j'aimerai beaucoup qu'elle me reparle car les cours de -- sont ennuyeux quand on ne peut pas partager ses impressions, d'autant que les discussions avec elle, sont intéressantes. Mais c'est aussi et surtout pour ...  
- Sirius, l'interrompit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Remus baissa légèrement la tête confirmant ainsi l'hypothèse de Lily. Elle devint froide avec Remus.

- Et tu penses vraiment que je vais t'aider à rapprocher Sirius de Laura ? Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.  
- Lily, reprit Remus d'une voix conciliante, ils ne pourront pas s'éviter éternellement. A un moment ou à un autre, ils devront bien se reparler et je pense que le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
- Dis plutôt que Sirius est frustré.  
- Non il s'en veut et puis je crois que Laura lui plaît beaucoup alors ne plus du tout pouvoir lui parler ... Enfin tu comprends. C'est mon ami et je veux qu'il aille mieux.

Lily ne répondit pas laissant Remus poursuivre son argumentation.

- En plus Laura déploie des efforts monstrueux pour nous éviter, elle se lève tôt, se couche tard , toujours sur ses gardes. Tu avoueras que ce n'est pas une attitude très reposante.  
- En même temps si vous ne la poursuiviez pas, elle n'aurait pas besoin de faire autant d'effort.  
- Oui mais il veut lui parler et s'excuser. En plus elle a un niveau équivalent voir supérieur au notre, donc pour divers cours on est amené à travailler ensemble.  
- Elle peut très bien demander à travailler avec des élèves plus faible pour justement les aider.

Remus s'interrompit pour réfléchir aux différents arguments qu'il pourrait encore émettre, mais il fut interrompu par Lily

- Mais je suis d'accord qu'une guerre froide entre vous et Laura n'est pas souhaitable.

Un sourire soulagé apparut sur le visage de Remus.

- Donc tu acceptes de nous aider ?  
- Explique-moi ce que vous attendez de moi.  
- Eh bien, il faudrait que tu amènes Laura dans le parc près du potager vers 11h30. Tu peux venir avec tes amies, on va organiser une sorte de mini pique-nique.

- Je vais essayer mais c'est sans garantie.  
- Merci Lily, je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi.  
- Je ferai mon possible, mais tu diras à Sirius que la prochaine fois qu'il se comporte comme un crétin avec elle, je me charge de lui botter le train.

Remus sourit en imaginant Lily lancer des sorts de son cru à Sirius. Elle avait le don de trouver des sorts très originaux.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je ferai la commission, je vais te laisser.

Remus se leva et salua Lily avant de quitter silencieusement la bibliothèque.

Pendant que Remus se rendait à la bibliothèque pour parler avec Lily, James était dans le dortoir et prêt à sortir, mais c'était loin d'être le cas de ses amis. En effet, Sirius et Peter dormaient encore profondément, James avait essayé la méthode douce pour les réveiller sans succès. Il se décida donc à ensorceler deux seaux remplis d'eau et les fit léviter jusqu'aux deux dormeurs. Il tenta une dernière fois de les avertir :

- Soit vous vous réveillez maintenant, soit vous avez le droit à une douche froide.

Il les observa quelques instants, mais en dehors de grogner, ils ne réagirent nullement.

- Vous l'aurez voulu ... 3 ... 2 ... James s'arrêta une petite seconde leur laissant une ultime chance, 1 ... trop tard, conclut-il en laissant se vider les seaux sur la tête de ses amis.

Les deux garçons se redressèrent en sursaut.

- Non mais t'es malade ? hurla Sirius. On est samedi, tu pourrais nous laisser dormir.  
- Ça va faire 20 minutes que j'essaie de vous réveiller. Samedi ou pas, il est hors de question que tu passes ta journée au lit. En plus une journée chargée nous attend, alors debout et plus vite que ça, déclara James d'un ton autoritaire.

Sirius essaya de contre-attaquer, expliquant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se lever, mais à coup de menace et chantage, il obéit tout en continuant à marmonner et râler contre le manque de compréhension de son soi-disant ami.

-Arrêtez de râler tous les deux sinon je vous garantis que vous trouverez ce réveil bien doux par rapport au prochain que vous pourriez avoir à subir.  
- On a le droit de savoir au moins pourquoi on doit se lever si tôt.  
- Si tôt, si tôt, il est déjà 9h, alors pour le tôt on repassera.  
- Ça ne répond pas à la question, répliqua Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Une journée chargée nous attend et plus de questions, on perd du temps.

Sirius regarda perplexe son ami et le vit faire un sourire complice à Peter, il pensa donc à l'interroger pour le faire parler, mais James devina bien vite son intention. Il savait que Peter ne saurait tenir sa langue, aussi poussa-t-il tout le monde vers la sortie pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner.  
A l'entrée de la grande salle, Sirius parcourut du regard la table des gryffondors et prit une mine contrite. Ce geste n'échappa pas à James qui lui dit d'un ton neutre :

- Tu devais bien te douter qu'elle ne serait pas là.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, aboya méchamment Sirius  
- Si elle nous a su nous éviter pendant une semaine, poursuivit James comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, malgré tous nos efforts pour lui parler ce n'était pas pour qu'on la rencontre par hasard dans la grande salle aujourd'hui.

Sirius se renfrogna un peu plus.

- Tant que vous ne serez pas réconcilié on aura du mal à la voir. Allez ça va s'arranger, foi de maraudeur.

Puis James poussa Sirius vers la table pour qu'ils prennent leur petit déjeuner.

- Après on ira faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai quelques petites choses à acheter, ajouta James.


	14. Complicité 1er pas

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis TRES TRES en retard sur la publication de ce chapitre et j'en suis réellement navrée. Je pourrai trouver tout pleins d'excuses plus ou moins valable, mais la vérité c'est que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire, souvent je me disais que je devais écrire, mais je me mettais à faire autre chose. Le pire c'est qu'en tant que lectrice, je peste contre les auteurs qui tardent à publier et j'ai fait pareil. Je m'excuse de vous avoir autant fait attendre.

Sinon concernant ce chapitre, et bien pas beaucoup d'action on avance à très petit pas

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Complicité premiers pas**

Lily garda un long moment les yeux dans le vague, après le départ de Remus. Elle devait trouver un moyen pour amener Laura en présence des maraudeurs. Elle avait accepté ce petit défi, à elle maintenant de le relever, mais elle devinait que ça ne serait pas aisé.

La plume tapotant doucement sur ses lèvres, elle réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'agir. Plus elle cherchait des idées et plus elle s'apercevait que ne pas bien connaître Laura était pénalisant. S'il s'était s'agit de Nicole, Veronica ou bien Johanna, elle n'aurait eu aucun problème, mais avec Laura c'était différent. Elle se devait de faire attention pour ne pas la brusquer, l'amener aux maraudeurs sans trahir sa confiance.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle laissa son regard vagabonder dans la bibliothèque pour tomber sur Laura qui errait entre les rayons. Profitant que Laura regardait dans sa direction, Lily lui fit signe. Laura répondit par un signe de tête et un petit sourire. Elle attrapa le livre qui l'intéressait dans le rayon avant de rejoindre la table de Lily.

- Bonjour Laura, c'est bien tôt pour venir à la bibliothèque.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi je te trouve déjà en train de travailler ? répliqua Laura avec un sourire amusé.

- Parce que chez moi c'est normal. A dire vrai les gens se poserait sûrement des questions s'ils ne me trouvaient pas ici.

Laura rit doucement avant de répondre :

- Et donc ce privilège te serait entièrement réservé ?  
- Tout à fait, affirma Lily avec aplomb.  
- Alors je suis navrée, car je vais empiéter sur ton terrain. Je suis une dévoreuse de livre, chuchota Laura avant de poursuivre avec une voix normale, mais il ne faut pas l'ébruiter, on risquerait de m'interdire l'entrée de la bibliothèque après et je ne pourrai pas survivre.

Lily resta figée quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine on ne peut plus sérieuse de Laura. Elle mit très vite les mains devant sa bouche pour masquer ses rires. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant, le bruit n'avait pas échappé à Mme Pince qui arriva d'un pas rapide d'un air mécontent.

- Ce lieu n'est pas fait pour accueillir vos bavardages mesdemoiselles, commença-t-elle en criant. C'est un lieu de savoir, de grande estime.

Tout en parlant et s'agitant, Mme Pince s'efforça de faire partir les élèves. Lily et Laura ramassèrent bien vite leurs affaires pour s'éclipser avant que la bibliothécaire ne leur jette un mauvais sort. L'attitude de Mme Pince amusa énormément les deux jeunes filles. A peine passées les portes de la bibliothèque qu'elles se mirent toutes les deux à rire. Des livres, parchemins et plumes pleins les bras, leur sac sur l'épaule, elles avaient du mal à retrouver leur souffle.

- Où allons-nous travailler maintenant ? demanda Laura.  
- Eh bien, nous pourrions rejoindre la salle commune. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si nous avions énormément le choix, non ?  
- Alors en route !  
Elles se dirigèrent joyeusement vers les portes du château tout en parlant des compétences de Mme Pince en tant que bibliothécaire dans un établissement accueillant des enfants et des adolescents. Au vu de son attachement à la jeunesse et de son amour pour les livres, il était étrange selon elles qu'elle ait pu obtenir la place.

En passant de portrait de la grosse dame, elles aperçurent Nicole, Johanna et Veronica qui descendaient les marches du dortoir. Elles se sourirent et se retrouvèrent rapidement au milieu de la salle commune.

- On se demandait où vous étiez passé, commença Johanna

- C'est vrai ça, on est samedi, on n'a pas encore énormément de travail et même pas vous en profitez pour faire la grasse matinée. Vous n'êtes pas croyable enchaîna Nicole.

- Pourtant, ...

- Pourtant on devrait en avoir l'habitude, interrompit Veronica alors que Lily allait répondre. C'est toujours pareil, peu importe que ce soit les vacances ou non, Lily est incapable de rester plus de 8h dans un lit.

Cette réflexion fit pouffer de rire les 3 jeunes filles, alors que Lily et Laura se regardaient perplexes.

- Tu as de la chance que les garçons ne soient pas dans les parages, sinon j'en connais un qui se serait fait un plaisir de répliquer, murmura Johanna

Lily leur tourna le dos pour s'installer à une table.

- Allons Lily ne boude pas, reprit Nicole, tu sais bien que Johanna est incorrigible.

- Je ne boude pas, répondit Lily avec mauvaise foi. Avec Laura, on venait juste pour travailler au calme vu que Mme Pince nous a mises dehors.

Laura regardait les filles complètement déconcertée. Elle n'avait pas bien compris toutes les allusions et réactions. Elle pensa avec justesse qu'elle ne les connaissait pas encore pour prévoir les agissements de chacune. Elle observa les trois jeunes filles se rapprocher de Lily pour se faire pardonner, enchaînant taquineries et embrassades, un sentiment de solitude et tristesse envahit tout doucement son être. Elle était étrangère à leur monde et ça l'attristait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, comme Laura ne venait toujours pas, Lily se retourna pour la localiser. Elle la vit un air mélancolique sur le visage, figée au milieu de la salle commune.

- Allons Laura, viens donc t'asseoir ou l'on finira par te prendre pour une statue, affirma Lily d'une voix amusée.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Laura se mit en mouvement pour rejoindre la table des filles.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ca vous aura plus malgré tout je me remets au travail demain .


	15. Solidarité Feminine

Voila un nouveau chapitre, le prochain sera dépose dans 1 ou 2 semaine, j'espère que d'ici là ma beta aura eu le temps de le relire, en tout cas il est déjà écrit.

J'ai la plume facile en ce moment, donc les publications devraient être plus régulière. En attendant bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Solidarité féminine**

Occupées à faire leurs devoirs, la matinée des 5 jeunes filles s'écoula assez rapidement. Alors que 11h approchait, Lily commençait à être de plus en plus distraite. Régulièrement son regard se portait sur la fenêtre la plus proche. Cette attitude ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de Veronica. Après avoir intercepté un énième regard de Lily, Veronica brisa le silence studieux qui les entourait.

- Que diriez-vous de prendre ces livres et de les amener dehors ? proposa-t-elle.

Les autres filles relevèrent la tête. Lily se retint de l'embrasser. Veronica lui fit un signe discret pour lui montrer qu'elle avait bien compris son désir de sortir.

- En plus il y a un soleil magnifique, ajouta Veronica pour essayer de convaincre les autres. Ca serait dommage de ne pas en profiter quand même.

Toutes acquiescèrent excepté Laura, elle ne semblait pas très motivée à aller dans le parc.

- Allez Laura, tu verras le parc est magnifique et on s'y amuse bien, essaya Nicole.  
- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, tu viens avec nous et c'est tout, affirma Johanna soutenue par les autres.

Laura eut bien envie de répliquer qu'elle adorerait les voir essayer de lui forcer la main, mais elle renonça en voyant les mines attristées qu'arborèrent Veronica et Lily pour la convaincre. Après un profond soupir, elle capitula "D'accord, allons prendre l'air".

Les filles se dépêchèrent de réunir les affaires pour sortir avant que Laura ne change d'avis. Lorsqu'elles furent prêtes, elles se dirigèrent vers la porte cachée. Comme Laura traînait des pieds, elles se mirent derrière elle pour la faire avancer d'un pas plus rapide.

- Hé mais laissez moi, je suis capable d'avancer toute seule, rala-t-elle.  
- Non, non, non, si on suit ton rythme, on n'atteindra pas le parc avant la nuit, contra Nicole. Or notre but, c'est de profiter du soleil, donc hop hop hop on s'active.

Poussée malgré elle, Laura n'avait d'autres choix que d'avancer, mais au fond elle appréciait le geste des autres filles et n'eut été son début de protestation, elle aurait bien rit de la situation. D'ailleurs un petit sourire flotta sur ses lèvres un court instant. C'est ainsi que Nicole et Johanna poussèrent Laura jusqu'aux portes du château pendant que Veronica et Lily suivaient quelque peu en retrait.

- Maintenant qu'elles ne font plus attention à nous, commença Veronica en désignant les trois jeunes filles devant, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de si important dehors pour que nous nous déplacions toutes.  
- Eh bien, ... , Remus m'a proposé de participer au piquenique annuel des maraudeurs.

Veronica s'arrêta surprise.

- Pardon ? Depuis quand veux-tu bien passer du temps avec les maraudeurs ?  
- Ne t'arrête pas les autres vont se poser des questions, grommela Lily. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie

de passer du temps avec les maraudeurs, ... je voudrais juste que Laura arrête de les fuir. Si elle pouvait se réconcilier avec eux, ça serait une bonne chose je pense.

Veronica s'était remise en mouvement et dissimula un sourire en coin.

- Tu as conscience que tu vas devoir supporter les maraudeurs ce midi du coup? En particulier un des maraudeurs qui ne va pas rater une si belle occasion de te parler.

Lily réprima une grimace en comprenant que Veronica faisait référence à James.

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je lui parlerai. Il m'insupporte avec ses grands airs.  
- Il a du charme pourtant, reprit Veronica. M'enfin tu devras quand même prendre sur toi. Je me demande comment va réagir Laura d'ailleurs, poursuivit Veronica songeuse.

Lily ne répondit pas, elle se posait la même question, mais préférait ne pas y songer avant d'y être confronté. Elles avaient réussi à faire sortir Laura, maintenant il faudrait l'amener près du potager. Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, Nicole se retourna pour leur demander dans quelle direction elles devaient maintenant se diriger. Il était trop tôt pour aller directement au potager. Elles ne devaient pas non plus se trouver sur un accès menant du château au potager, sinon Laura risquerait de voir passer les maraudeurs et de refuser après d'aller dans cette direction.

- Allons vers le terrain de quidditch, proposa Lily. Nous serons tranquilles et la vue sur le lac est plutôt agréable.  
- Il faudra retrouver les maraudeurs où? demanda très discrètement Veronica pendant que la petite bande se remettait en marche.  
- Au potager.  
- En somme de l'autre côté...  
- Oui, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si Laura ne les voyait pas de la matinée.  
- On verra bien, répondit philosophiquement Veronica.

Les filles atteignirent rapidement le terrain de quidditch, elles avancèrent encore un peu pour se rapprocher du lac. Elles s'installèrent sur l'herbe étalant autour d'elles toute une panoplie de livres.

- Grand air plus études, voilà de quoi nous ouvrir l'appétit, commenta Johanna. J'espère que le repas sera bon. J'ai hâte d'y être.  
- Johanna ! s'exclama Nicole. Il n'est même pas 11h.  
- Oui et?  
- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est encore tôt pour songer à manger.  
- J'ai pas déjeuné hein.  
- C'est sûr qu'un verre de jus de citrouille et un pain surprise ce n'est pas un vrai petit déjeuner, mais t'avais qu'à te lever avant, répliqua Veronica.  
- Tu n'vas pas t'y mettre Vero, répondit Johanna avec une mimique triste.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas va, je pense que nous mangerons assez tôt aujourd'hui, affirma Veronica en faisant un clin d'oeil à Lily. Et je suis persuadée que ça te plaira.

Les filles regardèrent Lily intriguées sous le regard amusé de Veronica, mais celle-ci préféra se réfugier dans ses devoirs et les invita à faire de même voyant qu'elles continuaient de la fixer pour comprendre.


	16. Tous à table

Je remercie mes petits lecteurs, pour leurs commentaires. Ce n'est toujours pas pour ce chapitre la confrontation entre Laura et Sirius mais promis ca arrive bientot.

Sinon j'ai repris une vitesse d'écriture plus que correcte (environ 1 chapitre par semaine) donc les publications devraient être régulièrement du moins pour encore quelques temps. Autant profiter de l'inspiration que j'ai en ce moment .

Certains risquent d'être déstabilisé par le comportement de Laura, pour moi il est logique mais vous n'aurez pas d'explication tout de suite, ça fait parti des mystères de ma fic. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos questions qu'eventuellement je vous éclaire un peu.

Sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Tous à table**

Le temps filait pendant que les filles remplissaient leurs parchemins. Elles étaient bercées par le bruissement des feuilles des arbres, c'était à en oublier qu'elles étaient encore dans le parc de Poudlard. Le silence ambiant fut néanmoins interrompu par les gargouillis d'un ventre. Le bruit fut si soudain, que toutes sursautèrent. Le visage de Johanna commença à s'empourprer. Nicole fut la première à comprendre la situation et d'une voix amusée lança:

- Je crois qu'un ventre nous rappelle à l'ordre.

Elle regarda l'heure et constata à voix haute qu'il était bientôt 11h45. Se servant de Johanna comme excuse, Lily leur proposa de ranger leurs affaires pour aller déjeuner. Toutes acquiescèrent et se mirent à l'oeuvre. Une fois les affaires rangées, c'est en discutant tranquillement qu'elles se mirent en route, alors que Nicole et Johanna allaient tourner vers le chemin ramenant au château, Veronica et Lily poursuivait vers tout droit le chemin.

- Hé, je croyais qu'on allait manger, héla Nicole.

- Eh bien oui, répondit Lily en se retournant.

- Mais ce n'est pas par là la grande salle.

- Je sais bien, répliqua Lily.

- Mais alors, ...

- Ça vous plaira, allez venez.

Elle reprit sa marche avec Veronica sans attendre de réponse, les filles plus en retrait haussèrent les épaules et les rejoignirent.

- Lily, tu ne veux pas nous dire où nous allons manger? insista Johanna.

Lily ne répondit que par un sourire énigmatique tout en poursuivant son chemin. Laura se laissait mener comme une enfant, sans trop se préoccuper de là où ses pas la guidaient. Elle préférait savourer le soleil réchauffait sa peau, se délecter de la chaleur qui l'envahissait et l'apaisait. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que leur destination semblait être assez près d'un groupe de garçon, qu'elle n'identifiait pas encore à cause de la distance, elle voulut s'esquiver, mais Veronica la surveillait. Aussi elle attrapa le bras de Laura, pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Tu vas voir Laura, il y a un super potager dans notre école, commença-t-elle. Il est tenu par Hagrid, tu te souviens l'espèce de géant de la rentrée.

Laura acquiesça tout en priant intérieurement que les garçons ne soient pas les maraudeurs ou qu'ils ne les voient pas. Malheureusement plus elles approchaient et plus Laura maudissait sa mauvaise étoile. Comme Lily n'appréciait que peu les maraudeurs, elle espérait qu'ils n'approcheraient pas. Nicole et Johanna suivaient avec entrain, en reconnaissant les garçons, elles espéraient au contraire de Laura les rejoindre. Veronica et Lily étaient égales à elles-mêmes extérieurement, elles savaient exactement où elles allaient. La seule inconnue qui leur restait à résoudre était la réaction de Laura qu'il faudrait gérer.



Lorsqu'elles furent assez proches, elles virent une grande nappe étalée sur le sol garnie par une multitude de mets. Sirius semblait boudeur dans un coin pendant que les trois autres maraudeurs finissaient de tout installer. James qui aperçut le premier les filles approchées s'interrompit et alla au devant de Lily.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, nous ferez-vous l'honneur de vous joindre à nous pour cet humble déjeuner ? déclama-t-il en s'inclinant.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Lily, près un soupir d'exaspération devant l'attitude de James et sous les yeux incrédules de ses amies.

Bien que les garçons et Veronica sachent par avance qu'ils déjeuneraient ensemble, ils ne purent dissimuler leur surprise, d'autant que Lily n'avait pas fait de commentaire réel sur l'attitude de James. Nicole et Johanna pour leur part restèrent figées. Comme tout le monde restait sans voix, Lily se retourna vers ses amies, en disant "Eh bien quoi? ". Ils répondirent à l'unisson un "Rien, rien".

Veronica, tout en traînant Laura, se rapprocha pour observer le contenu de leur déjeuner.

- Vous avez mis les petits plats dans les grands dis donc. Mais c'est de la bièraubeurre, constata-t-elle en voyant des choppes attendant impatiemment qu'une main vienne les prendre. Mais où avez-vous récupérez tout ça? s'intéressa-t-elle.

- Secret de maraudeur, répondit Peter.

- Si nous te le disions, nous devrions te tuer, ajouta sérieusement James avec un petit sourire.

- Vous n'avez pas peur que quelqu'un vous dénonce ou découvre votre secret ? demanda Johanna.

- Aucun risque, assura James très sûr de lui.

- Ta confiance en toi te perdra, cingla Lily.

Le visage de James s'assombrit légèrement. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait cherché à lui prouver qu'il avait raison, mais là, il préféra se reconcentrer sur le projet initial à savoir réconcilier les deux boudeurs du moment. Sirius jetait des regards noirs aux autres maraudeurs, quant à Laura, elle n'était pas en reste avec Lily. Alors qu'elle semblait sur le point de parler, Veronica prit les devants.

- Tu as déjà goûté de la bièraubeurre Laura? Celle de Rosmerta est la meilleure du coin, il faut impérativement que tu la goûtes.

Tout en noyant Laura sous un flot de paroles, elle l'amena à s'installer avec les autres. Laura s'était laissé prendre au piège. Sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, elle se retrouvait avec un sandwich dans une main, une chope dans une autre et Veronica qui continuait à lui parler, mais elle n'écoutait pas. Elle cherchait juste un moyen de partir au plus vite.

Comme les filles s'installaient, James se dirigea vers son meilleur ami.



- Allez Patmol, viens manger, lui intima-t-il doucement.

Sirius se contenta de répondre par un grognement.

- Ne fais pas ta tête de chien, poursuivit-il. C'est pour ton bien si on fait tout ça.

Sirius lança un rapide regard à Laura, avant de répondre : " Elle voudrait être à 1000 lieues d'ici"

- Et alors? Ca ne t'avait jamais découragé avant. Parce qu'elle t'a foutu une baffe tu vas reculer.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, se contenta-t-il de répliquer

- Mais oui, mais oui. Et puis regarde moi, combien de fois Lily m'a-t-elle repoussé? Et pourtant elle est là. Allez viens t'asseoir, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire bouger, cela ferait mauvais genre, argua-t-il pour finir de le convaincre.

- Ok, ok, céda Sirius de mauvais gré.

Il délaissa son arbre pour rejoindre la petite troupe autour de la nappe sous le regard appréciateur des complices.


	17. Un pas en avant

Chapitre 17 :

Sirius s'avançait vers la nappe la tête remplie de questions. Ses amis lui avaient trouvé une occasion d'être en présence de Laura, une occasion de pouvoir lui parler, mais il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il se demandait par quel miracle, elle avait réussi à se laisser attraper de la sorte. Comment lui dire qu'il voulait apprendre à la connaître dans les moindres détails, qu'il détestait qu'elle soit si proche de Severus. Il ne se pensait pas jaloux, même si dernièrement ses amis avaient prétendu le contraire chaque fois qu'il fusillait du regard Severus parce qu'il avait fait sourire Laura. Il voulait comprendre comment elle pouvait manier si aisément la magie. Mais il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi il l'avait autant provoqué. Il voulait lui prouver qu'elle avait tort sur lui. Il n'était pas intolérant, il ne supportait juste pas quelques serpentards, surtout un serpentard s'il voulait être honnête avec lui même.  
Il se retrouva assis entre Nicole et Johanna sans s'en apercevoir. Cette dernière dut passer plusieurs fois sa main devant les yeux de Sirius avant qu'il ne daigne revenir dans le présent.

- Bah alors Sirius, on rêve ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il tourna la tête légèrement vers elle et lui répondit avec un sourire charmeur, "Possible!"

- Et on peut savoir à quoi tu rêvais ? demanda Veronica amusée.  
- A la chance que l'on avait d'avoir de si charmantes demoiselles pour partager notre pique-nique, répondit-il en ramenant son regard sur Veronica puis sur Laura.  
- Attention les filles, répliqua Veronica, Black le joli-cœur est de retour.

Nicole et Johanna gloussèrent sous le regard grognon de Sirius.

- Je n'ai rien d'un joli-cœur , affirma-t-il.  
- Il a raison Vero, ajouta froidement Laura, il faudrait d'abord qu'il ait un cœur .

Sept paires d'yeux sidérés se posèrent sur Laura. Sirius, quant à lui se contenta de capter son regard et de le soutenir. Dans les prunelles de Laura dansaient deux petites flammes de colère qui capturaient toute l'attention de Sirius, alors que les siennes étaient teintées de regrets.

- Laura, commença Vero désolée.  
- Merci pour le repas, l'interrompit Laura en se levant.

Après un signe de tête pour prendre congé, elle s'éloigna sans attendre. Sirius l'observa sans vraiment réagir, comme déconnecté de la réalité. Pour le réveiller, James attrapa un morceau de pain et lui envoya sur la tête. Surpris, Sirius tourna sa tête vers lui.

- Non mais t'attends quoi là sombre crétin ? lui demanda-t-il.

Il plissa les yeux pour chercher à comprendre et jeta rapide coup d'oeil sur le groupe. L'absence de Laura lui permit de comprendre la phrase de James. Il reporta son attention sur James qui lui indiqua du menton le château. Sirius se leva prestement et se mit à la poursuite de Laura.

- Laura, attends ! héla Sirius.

Laura n'y prêta aucune attention, accélérant un peu plus son allure. Sans se décourager, Sirius se mit à courir, il lui attrapa le poignet pour la stopper et la tourna doucement vers lui.

- Attends s'il te plaît, reprit-il.  
- Lâche-moi Black, je ne veux rien entendre.  
- Sirius! Pas Black, ajouta-t-il en captant le regard d'incompréhension de la jeune fille.

Elle haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'elle s'en moquait.

- Ecoute, je ... hésita-t-il.  
- Je me contrefiche de ce que tu peux avoir à me dire, laisse-moi partir!  
- Pas tant que tu m'auras pas écouté, rétorqua calmement le jeune homme.

La petite française poussa un soupir de lassitude avant de lui annoncer qu'elle lui accordait cinq minutes, passé ce délai, elle lui jetterait un sort dont il se souviendrait. Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres du brun qui relâcha son bras.

- Je ... murmura-t-il hésitant et baissant les yeux.

Laura le regarda avec un air glacial, les bras croisés.

- Tu ?

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration et releva la tête décidé.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement.

Laura attendit quelques secondes. Comme il n'ajoutait rien, elle se contenta d'ajouter un: "C'est tout".

- Que veux-tu de plus ? interrogea-t-il.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'avança pour le contourner, mais il l'en empêcha.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu Laura, reprit Sirius d'une voix douce.  
- Je n'ai rien à ajouter Sirius.  
- Tu es sûre ? poursuivit-il en sondant son regard.  
- ... Sûre, répondit Laura en tournant légèrement la tête mal à l'aise sous l'inspection de Sirius.  
- Et pour mes excuses ?

Laura hésita quelques instants fixant l'horizon le temps d'ordonner ses idées. Elle n'était pas de nature rancunière. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle ne l'avait pas évité ces derniers jours, elle aurait déjà tout oublié.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Je suis sûre que tu ne regrettes même pas tes propos.  
- Parce que tu m'en veux, souffla-t-il, parce que tu nous évites depuis et je ne veux pas.  
- Tu ne devrais pas chercher à te rapprocher. Tu finiras par le regretter, murmura-t-elle sérieusement.

Les yeux de Laura revinrent sur le visage de Sirius, elle y lut toutes ses interrogations. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle finirait par le blesser d'une façon ou d'une autre, que c'était inévitable, mais les mots lui manquèrent. Elle se contenta d'une demi-vérité.

- Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Severus et je n'ai pas l'intention de le rayer de ma vie parce qu'un groupe de gryffons ne le supporte pas.

La voix de Laura s'était teintée d'une touche de neutralité déconcertante. Sirius avait l'impression que plus rien ne l'affectait comme si elle avait déjà tout vécu, qu'elle était complètement blasée. Pour dissiper cette sensation, il préféra revenir sur un sujet qu'il connaissait, à savoir Rogue.

- Qu'est ce que Rogue a de si intéressant pour que tu le mettes tellement en avant, questionna-t-il en évitant de montrer son mépris. Il déteste des gens comme Lily ou les moldus, ça ne semble pas être ton cas alors comment peux-tu tolérer sa présence.

Laura se contenta d'avoir un sourire indulgent et d'une voix à peine audible, elle répliqua:

- Tu devrais te méfier des apparences Sirius. Rien n'est jamais tel qu'on le voit.

Il aurait bien ajouté que Rogue adorait la magie noire, mais il devinait que Laura trouverait encore une réponse à lui donner.

- Alors, de nouveau amis? lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main.  
- Nous n'étions pas amis Sirius, et je pense vraiment qu'on ne devrait pas le devenir.

Le visage de Sirius laissa transparaître sa déception il baissa son bras.

- Je suis dangereuse, tu finiras par le regretter, je t'assure.

La réponse de Laura le fit sourire, il affirma simplement. "J'aime le danger, ça tombe bien".

- Tu ne pourras pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenu. A plus tard Sirius, conclut-elle avant de s'approcher de lui et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Devant son air hébété, elle lui expliqua simplement qu'elle préférait cette méthode à une poignée de main. 


	18. Chapitre 18

Laura retournait vers le château tranquillement, son esprit occupé par sa discussion avec Sirius. Elle se sentait soulagée d'un côté de s'être réconciliée avec lui. Elle n'aurait plus à se cacher ou à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour s'éclipser, mais un sentiment d'inquiétude étreignit son cœur. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par attirer des ennuis à lui et ses amis. Elle les ferait souffrir, comme tous ceux qui l'avaient approchée de trop près. Elle ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs pourquoi les gens cherchaient à la connaître alors qu'elle essayait de les éloigner d'elle. Elle commençait à croire que plus elle essayait de faire quelque chose moins elle y arrivait.

En passant près des portes du château, Laura entendit une voix qui lui était familière:

" Il te voulait quoi ?  
- Qui donc ? demanda Laura en se tournant vers la source de la voix.  
- Le toutou, expliqua la personne en sortant de l'ombre.  
- Sev, répliqua Laura avec une pointe d'agacement, tu devrais savoir que je n'admets pas qu'on parle mal de toi mais également que tu parles mal des autres.  
- Alors ? se contenta-t-il de demander.  
- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? esquiva-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Que voulait le grand et beau Black, questionna Severus avec ironie."

Laura s'assit sur les marches du perron, elle attendit que Severus prenne place devant elle. Elle décida de jouer un peu avec son ami et mis en place sur son visage le masque de la jeune fille transie d'amour pour éviter de répondre.

"Tu as raison, il est vraiment magnifique. Non mais tu as vu ses yeux et ses cheveux qui lui reviennent dans les yeux lorsque le vent souffle. Il a un petit air ténébreux... hummm"

Au fur et à mesure que les paroles filaient, l'air de Severus se modifiait. Il passa d'un visage dédaigneux à stupéfait en passant par écœuré. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Laura avait pu tomber sous le charme de cet aristocrate bien-pensant. Laura interrompit ses réflexions par un rire cristallin. Il l'observa dépité avant de comprendre qu'elle se moquait de lui.

- Tu n'es pas drôle Laura.  
- C'est sûr que comparé à la tête que tu faisais, je ne pouvais pas être drôle.

Comme Severus avait pris un air impassible, Laura haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

- Il semblerait que le ténébreux brun ne supportait pas de ne plus me parler.  
- Et tu t'es laissée attraper? l'interrogea Severus en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.  
- C'est ça, moque toi, laissa-t-elle glisser en soufflant sur une mèche de cheveux que le vent avait fait retomber sur son visage.  
- Tu sais bien que non. Alors comment a-t-il fait?  
- Oh je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait fait grand chose, je pense surtout que ce sont ses amis.

Alors que Severus allait répliquer Laura le devança en lui signalant simplement de ne rien dire qu'elle pourrait lui faire regretter. Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur, mais ne prononça aucun mot.

- Il voudrait qu'on soit amis, murmura-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence. Les autres sûrement aussi, poursuivit-elle résignée.  
- Tu ne peux pas t'emmurer Laura, chuchota Severus en replaçant la mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Laura, même si je préférerais que tu restes loin de Potter et Black.

Elle pensa avec un peu d'amertume que même si elle essayait de s'emmurer, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour l'en empêcher. La preuve la plus flagrante était sans doute sa présence à Poudlard. Elle secoua un peu la tête pour chasser ses idées moroses et se concentra de nouveau sur Severus.

- C'est dur de rester loin quand on est dans la même maison et qu'on a des connaissances communes.  
- Tu as bien réussi à les éviter pendant 10 jours.  
- C'est vrai, confia-t-elle en détournant son regard, mais en utilisant parfois la magie.

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage de Severus qu'elle devinait grave. Pourtant elle savait que ce n'était pas la bonne attitude à adopter car cela confirmerait les soupçons qu'il pouvait former.

- Quel genre de sort ? demanda-t-il froidement.  
- Rien de bien méchant, je t'assure, déclara-t-elle sans pour autant oser le regarder.  
- Laura !

Il passa sa main sous le menton de Laura et tourna son visage vers lui.

- Ouvre les yeux, lui ordonna-t-il.

A contrecoeur, elle obéit, découvrant l'air grave de Severus tel qu'elle le prévoyait. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux une lueur d'inquiétude. Elle pensa avec ironie que si des élèves les voyaient, ils interpréteraient encore de travers.  
Eux deux se fixant du regard, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre avec la main de Severus la tenant, il y avait largement de quoi nourrir les plus folles rumeurs.

- Quels sorts ? demanda de nouveau Severus  
- Disparition, camouflage, voltige.  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû, commenta Severus.

Laura repoussa doucement le bras de Severus. Elle était calme et consciente qu'il était inquiet pour elle.

- Écoute Sev, je vais bien. Et puis ce n'était pas la première fois. Combien de fois ai-je utilisé ces sorts pour nous deux pendant les vacances en France? Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire je t'assure.

Il laissa échapper un rire railleur.

- Pas de soucis à me faire? Le simple fait que Black et Potter te tournent autour est un souci en soi. Sans compter ton don indéniable pour atterrir dans des situations incongrues.  
- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ma faute, répondit Laura blessée.  
- Je n'ai pas dis ça Laura, lui souffla Severus. C'est juste que je te connais, je sais ce qu'il peut arriver.  
- J'ai de quoi prévenir les problèmes Sev', j'ai su me débrouiller jusqu'à présent y'a pas de raison pour que je ne sache plus aujourd'hui. En plus j'ai toujours ce qu'il me faut sur moi.

Pour confirmer ses propos, Laura sortit de sa poche une petite fiole dont le contenu était bleuté. L'heure du déjeuner étant bientôt passée, de plus en plus d'élèves commençaient à se diriger vers les portes du château pour rejoindre le parc.  
Leur conversation dévia sur des sujets plus banals permettant à d'autres élèves d'éventuellement participer. 


End file.
